Waiting On Her
by Robot-LavaPlant
Summary: Ruby is encouraged by her older sister and uncle to leave the isolated Patch, away from her overprotective father into a journey of self-discovery and what it means to be a Huntress. So she didn't expect herself to be a maid to each of the two most powerful families in Atlas. What would she expect to discover when working for two young chatelaines that are polar-opposites? N&D v WR
1. Chapter 1: Gift of Responsibility

**Author Note: Hello! I'm starting a new story in between writing my other stories.**

 **I've been harboring this one for a while; I actually wanted to write a whole arc before pushing the first chapter but I decided to release it just to test the waters.**

 **And I just wanted to release one work before the end of the year (on my side of the world) since I couldn't get one more chapter out of my other stories.**

 **A Nuts & Dolts vs. Whiterose fic that I wanted to see through. Its slightly AU: takes place couple of months before the first episode and characters would meet much earlier on.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy with just Ruby so far. Let know what you think.**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 1: Gift of Responsibility**

Dawn broke out a couple of hours ago. The small room, two beds, only one occupied by a small sleeping body, was lightly lit by the morning sun slipping in between the curvy green curtains. The last fifteen minutes or so, as dictated by her internal clock, informed her somewhere in the recess of her subconscious that it had been rather busy with activity.

A tiny nose on a fair face twitched furiously when a wave of sweet smell suddenly entered the bedroom for two; whatever lively (and sometimes, noisy and clumsy) activity was happening sure produced an aroma that just beckon the olfactory to take another sniff. Another wave of aroma invaded from down the hall. A little more powerful. And it went from enticing to _literal_ mouth watering.

Hush voices manifested nearby. Outside the unconscious bend of never-ending darkness she could hear them close by. Behind her own light breathing, she heard them devolve into a hush argument.

A patter of feet on the wooden floorboards whooshed past the bed, then the sound of the curtain drawing by its brass rods spooked her, but she did not opened her eyes; her face only scrunched up in annoyance. Streams of the heating sunrise reflected brightly off the narrow river of drool which made it glimmer. The young girl's face scrunched up again, she groaned irritatingly before retreating inside her red blanket. There was a giggle to her left side of the bed.

A giggle, followed by passive sigh, and then gruff yet affectionate man saying: "She maybe a teenager, but she's still my little Ruby."

"Well pipsqueak needs to wake up." another man said, annoyed. "I thought she was a morning person? Then again, I like to sleep in during the weekends too."

An older girl chuckle lightly. "Ruby is...but she's been up all night, tossing and turning in anticipation because _someone_ promised my little sister a _banquet_ of a morning breakfast."

There was a pause.

"I _always_ spoil my little girls!" the affectionate man said, "You know that, Yang, both Ruby and I made breakfast in bed for you too on your special day."

"True, but I don't mind if you dialed it down to just some eggs and less strips of bacon, Dad." the girl said to him. "Especially when times are getting a little tougher here in Patch."

"What? Nonsense! We _can_ afford this."

"Tai, let's be real about this, your girls can't always live off the fat of the land." the other man said to him. "There is less fertile grounds around to grow food, and the Grimm aren't always the cause. You need to take some time off Signal and get some missions in you, because you know just as me, that miser Headmaster Greycliff ain't paying like he used to."

"I-I can't leave my girls alone."

"We _can_ take care of ourselves, Dad."

A longer pause.

"Whatever..."

"Anyway, Tai, it's not time for drama. It's Daddy's little girl's special day. And she's _still_ sleeping."

"I have a way to wake her up! I know my little sister's nose being good at picking up certain smells. Hand me that chocolate-chip waffle with the cinnamon and whip-cream, Qrow."

Ever since they've entered the room-each individual was fondly identified-the faint aroma grew in the company of sizzling noises. The clatter of a plate brought that heavenly smell of chocolatey batter that came in a warm passage through the nostrils.

By instinct they took a big and long whiff, and…

"Ah! Chocolate waffles with chocolate chips! Is there syrup?!"

Ruby burst alive, flinging her blanket covers away, she stood up kicking her bed sheets to the ground with her arms stretching up and mouth salivating with hunger. After a moment of clarity, she found herself an audience of her small family.

Her older sister Yang showed a toothy smile, she in between her smirking uncle Qrow to the right, and her father Taiyang beaming a proud broad smile, he was holding a large cake coated with icing and decorate with more pink frosting on the layers: on top of it were lit candles, fifteen in total.

"Happy Birthday, Ruby!"

* * *

"Make your wish!" Yang said, she was full of excitement and warmth, just watching her little sister hover her head towards the candles.

Ruby contemplated her unknown wish, inhaled and blew until all of the tiny flames were snuffed black. She watched her father pluck the pink striped candles from the top layer, eyeing the cake, the urge to swipe a taste of the decorative frosting was great. Ruby had happened to glanced at Yang who was watching her, who looked like she was meditating an urge too: Revenge, for pushing her face first into her cake on her birthday several months ago.

Yang picked the knife off the tray beside the cake. "What's the matter, Ruby?" she asked ominously with a grin. "You look a bit scared." her gesture of slicing and dividing the cake was threatening, Ruby chuckled nervously while Yang kept staring at her with that devilish smile. "Shame if something sweet and messy were to smoother your face, and ruin your hair?"

"Quit with the Mafioso shtick, Yang." Qrow placed four empty porcelain plates. "You ain't fooling no one. And besides. _I'm_ the one who dared Ruby."

"Qrow!" Yang steamed while Ruby laughed.

"Aw, honey, don't be mad, it's of kinda a tradition carried from our team." Taiyang let his smile die down, he glared at Qrow. "Which we _can_ afford."

Qrow rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well then…" Yang placed a slice of cake on the dish, it was position firmly flat on her hands in an attempting throwing motion. "Let's continue that tradition, shall we?"

"Eeep!" Ruby hid under the covers.

Taiyang swiped the indented cake weapon off Yang's hands, "Nope." he chided, giving the cake gently to his youngest daughter.

Everyone had their share of the birthday cake; for Ruby, it was just an addition to the tray of waffles, a stack of pancakes, a complete breakfast of scrambled eggs with bacon and ham fixings, and of course a bowl of her favorite strawberries. All that she enjoyed at the comfort of her bed. She ate plentifully (like a hog), both Qrow and Yang each were mouthful of their own slice watching her shovel the food down; they wondered if exorbitant amount of food was too much, but eventually they compromised that one special day wouldn't hurt in the long run.

Next, presents were given out. Yang was the first to plaster Ruby with hers, a large stuffed teddy bear, and as Ruby soon figured out, made with the red cloth that was once an old cape of hers. Ruby couldn't express any more gratitude for her older sister in finding a way to re-purpose the red cape that she was fond of. Taiyang in the background, became bemused, a quirky smile graced his worried face.

Although more than happy, the birthday girl expressed offhandedly that now she wished she had a new one.

And which, with a wide grin, her Uncle Qrow came forward and presented a small flat white box, Ruby eagerly slid the top lid off, and with that her eyes glistered and squealed. It was bright red cloth folded. Gingerly digging her slender fingers into the container, she carefully lifted it, and it unfurled from her fingers; a brand new cape. After pinning the cross-shape pins into her rose-pattern pajama top Ruby instantly gave her spindly-body uncle the biggest hug.

And last, her father Taiyang knew what her daughter would be most excited for: the latest of the Grimm action figures line. One would be embarrassed at that age, but Ruby expressed her desire to play out her spirited imagination with her new action figures.

Adding to the rest of the gifts, Ruby felt fully content with love and attention lavished on her as stomach was full.

The birthday celebration was seemingly going well like always...

A loud monstrous screech broke the jubilant atmosphere, leaving them speechless.

Another ear piercing cry followed, longer than the previous, and closer too. Something black briefly covered the window before the sunlight returned. Another screech emerged that was louder and longer and closer than ever. They covered their ears, the loud flapping sound of heavy wings became noticeable after the cry, they all simultaneously tilted their heads towards the flapping overhead. The window near Yang's empty bed had the glass panels shake, the rest of the room vibrated, and the large, black body of an avian creature draped its shadow through the window. One final distant screech before it flew over the forest lines.

Everyone regarded the event calmly but quietly concern.

Ruby, like the others didn't leave her gaze; she felt for her just-gifted toys, and grasp the miniature of what surely invaded the skies overhead. Ruby confirmed the identity, "A Nevermore."

"Looks like its heading towards Kindling Town." Yang said, troubled.

Qrow said, "Hope it's not gonna live to its name."

Ruby removed the breakfast tray from her lap, and hopped out of bed. A smile grew from her determined face. "It won't." she said very confidently. "Because that Grimm doesn't know that four of the greatest warriors living in Patch live right next door to Kindling Town." leaving a blur of rose petals, she sped over to her wood crafted cabinet near the doorway, at the slowest drawer where she found her prized possession wrapped in worn, beige cloth. "Time to kill some Grimm! Come on guys!" she took her hidden object under her arm, and sped again towards the door- she didn't make it.

Ruby was instantly caught and effortlessly picked up by her father's strong arm. Ruby struggled, turning her head at her father, looking bemused. "Dad!" she huffed.

Taiyang shook his head disapprovingly. "No, Ruby." he said sternly. "This will be taken care of properly, so you'll stay here with Yang." he turn to Qrow. "Let's get going."

"Don't look at me." Qrow shrugged. "It's my day off." he glanced at his eldest niece. "Why don't you take Yang."

Yang tilted her head, one eyebrow rose in bewildered question. "What?"

"What?!" Ruby was shocked and betrayed.

"What are you talking about?" Taiyang was baffled. He then approach his old teammate aggressively. "That was freaking Nevermore, Qrow. An advance level of Grimm. You can't expect me to take any of my daughters with me to fight it. You and I are the only ones remotely qualified to take one down."

Qrow didn't refute immediately. Causally, he ambled and sat on Yang's vacant bed, smiling carefree. "I'm not feeling up to it." he stretched to the sight of Taiyang in irate disbelief. "Besides, it's really _not_ that big (or powerful) of a Grimm. You and Yang can take it no problem. You've been teaching her everything you know right? Its the right time to put it into practice."

Taiyang didn't want to hear another word.

Yang however, was agreeable to her Uncle's suggestion.

Taiyang protested without Yang's word. "No. I'm not having it. Signal is one thing, but this is the real deal. I won't allow it."

He was a stubborn, protective father who saw around him with rosy colored glasses. For the longest time he's been like this, there was no argument that would fault him for becoming this way. His two were the only ones left of salvaging the painful events of his past. The two girls carried a bit guilt for why he held them so close, but now it was interfering in their lives, their future and his own, and the cold hard reality encroaching around them.

Yang wanted her father to see the truth. She glanced at Ruby, she was harboring her own objection but knowing her little sister would be too meek to say anything to her father's face. And while Yang agreed that Ruby was too inexperienced to take down a giant like the Nevermore, she wanted to pave the way for Ruby to succeed, and to make their father understand.

Yang moved in front her father and told him: "Dad, if you don't trust your own training then why didn't you even bother with me?"

Taiyang regarded her thoughtfully for a silent minute.

"Okay." he said, wearily. "Just get all your equipment prepare like I told you, and follow my every lead, Yang."

"Got it." Yang nodded.

"We'll leave in a couple of minutes." Taiyang turned and pointed at his youngest daughter. He attempted to dash any hope that she would join them. "But not you Ruby."

"B-but!"

"No buts!" he put his foot down at the protest. "You stay here with your uncle until we get back, you hear?"

Ruby drew her eyes at Yang who shook her head in a clear answer. Ruby seeing no outcome, reluctantly submitted to their wishes. She sighed heavily and drawn out. "Okay."

After everything was said and down, Taiyang gave Ruby's forehead a quick kiss in which she recoiled in mild embarrassment. She wasn't happy, but tired for an encouraging smile as her father and elder sister left on their hunt.

Ruby reluctantly sat on her bed without much to do, and resigned in hanging her head over the gaze of the boring floor. She was left alone with her uncle, still perched comfortably on the adjacent bed with a lazy smirk.

"It's not fair. It's my birthday; how come I don't get to join?" Ruby said out loud, almost a mumble.

Qrow answered her. "You have good head on your shoulders, so you know why, which is the reason you haven't disobeyed your dad and left by now. You're not strong enough yet."

Ruby was frustrated. "Then when am I going to be?!"

"Beats me." Qrow shrugged. "Sure, you may be lucky and take down a Grimm that an inexperienced girl like you should not have earthly business in beating it, but luck like that, it ain't going help you."

"I know that!" Ruby huffed, she brought her knees up and hugged them, placing her pouting face against them. "I just want to show how far I am now. At the very least some practice."

"Practice huh?" Qrow said. "Seeing as I'm your teacher…" he reached behind a hidden pouch that hung from his back, he pulled out a grey ammo cartridge that Ruby instantly recognized as compatible for her own weapon. "How about some extra credit on the field?"

* * *

Down an obscure switchback just outside the humble log cabin, lay a clearing at the bottom of the hill that served as a training area. This out of the way area in the middle of the tall pine woods became Ruby's inception of her Huntress lifestyle, and the realization of her childhood dream.

Bare dirt of the small open field barely held grass; a few grass blades rose without having being sliced, burned, or have the occasional bullet wound that withered the blade. And in another second, quick like lightning, more grass blade suffered similar fates.

An obscured entity rapidly left the encompassing skinny woods, moving exceptionally fast it surfed the battlefield like a shadow, and in the middle it met another shadow descending. A black figure emerged from the tree lines, covering the noon sun it slowly fell, then began to rotate rapidly until it became a red and black blur. In a brief and precise move, Qrow sprinted swiftly, veering his heavy sword to meet the intimidating scythe clashing downward, the owner of the scythe showed a complete expression of surprise, then petty anger.

Ruby jumped back and sprinted after landing, she heaved her scythe for a drawn out slash that spelled heavy damage if a hit landed. But no such luck. The wide swing was much too slow for the wrong target, and Qrow only had avoid the bulky blade by moving a few inches to the right or left. He didn't bother to counter, and his layback smile at her only infuriated Ruby.

The small girl shot off with tremendous speed into the air. Leaping forward, Ruby pulled her arms behind holding the shaft of Crescent Rose above her, the scythe head readjusted the blade to arch back into a stabbing position. Qrow waited below, bringing up his sword horizontally against chest and he flicked it against the attack; the long and wide blade wobbled which was followed by a dull clang, the sword itself fine without any flaws. Upon landing, Ruby felt a distinct shift in the weight of her weapon that had her stagger trying to keep it balance in her possession.

"Wow, someone is getting a little angry." Qrow snorting derisively at his upset niece beginning to glow red and showing a fit. "Careful birthday girl. If you act like brat, recklessly waving your scythe around and disregarding everything we went over, then I'm liable to break your toy treating it like one."

Crescent Rose, or "Sweetheart.", as Ruby personally refers to her Sniper-Rifle Scythe hybrid of her own creation and design. As far as she could remember, the iconic image of her honorary Uncle's Scythe has been burned into her memories after a traumatic event in her hazily remembered childhood. And for years Ruby regarded it with awe, and the first realistic inspiration of her gallant dream of storybook heroes.

The dream stayed a dream for a while. And it took years chasing that dream much less training for it. What she learned throughout the years was that the style of weapon was not only legendary in her own mind, they were regarded as the most dangerous in par with its useful output, and few mastered it, decently. Eventually that dream inched closer as Ruby grew up.

With the tools provided by the training Academy of Signal Ruby was finally able to built her weapon, with more trials and errors that she would like to admit on its changing designs, that led to spreading gossip that the gutsy girl wouldn't had gotten this far if not for family in the faculty.

But Ruby proved them wrong. Eventually. Her use in the legendary weapon was "garbage", but she shown discipline and hard work that came naturally from the sometimes ditzy girl. A natural prodigy that made use of her time. Qrow down the line saw her promise, and took her under his wing. After nearly a year now, she shown significant strides towards her dream, but as he noted right now, it was going to take a lot more than guts and progress. She still showed no realistic respect for her future profession, nor her own weapon. Something was holding her back.

Only one of them kept their cool on the surface. Ruby pivoted to face her uncle and target his defense, had she payed attention to her own weapon Ruby would have noticed the frame next to the complicated head wobble as she planted the scythe blade to gain stability. Something Qrow mentally snide over.

Ruby immediately fired a ballistic round, Qrow turned his wide sword in lighting fast reflex that deflected the bullet in such a quick session that it was sent back towards its mid-air spent shell casing, Ruby yelped at deafening noise next to her. Out of panic she twisted herself to dodge, bending her embedded blade into a loose angle.

Not deterred, her single focus mind kept her finger on the trigger as she became increasingly erratic and naive. It only increased after her uncle stopped deflecting as took it as an excuse to test his evasiveness by moving around so fast he left an after image. Spent shells riddled the dirt creating a small mound, then the silence of gunfire replace by loud clicks of trigger producing nothing, there went on three clicks before it became painfully obvious.

Strong emotions were an expected occurrence in the battlefield; whether welcomed or vilified depended on the situation and individual and how they react or if use it to their advantage. Yang was one to use her emotions as an element in her fighting style. Ruby however was not. As her mentor he had to put Ruby in her place, disregarding all the practice they acclimate for some fit. And as her Uncle he was full blown piss offed.

Ruby didn't bother to add more ammunition her weapon, she erected the scythe next to her, towering over the girl in intimidating display Ruby shown a cool and collective face. For a minute Qrow's glower receded in hopes that Ruby had her anger diminish, but that hope soon squandered with Ruby darting heedlessly followed by a squeaky sounding war-cry.

This stops now, Qrow thought. As Ruby tried to reap a successful strike he waited for the perfect moment, saw it as the curved scythe blade lifted at an angle, and before Ruby could react caught and held it by its dull flaw side. It was plucked so fluidly from her hands that Ruby didn't miss it from her grasp until she felt the major off balance making her trip and stumbling pass Qrow.

Ruby stunned and oblivious, she looked everywhere and every nook to find it; finally she turned behind her, Qrow holding her beloved and misplaced weapon held upside down by its head. She demanded it back in an annoyed whine, her whining became a horrified gasp when Qrow chucked Crescent Rose in a thrown hatchet motion, and it rolled in the air where it embedded itself on one of the thicker trees. Qrow apathetically watched Ruby scramble over to tree, tugging and pulling, making it an Arthur and Excalibur struggle as she finally free it. But to her quickening dismay Ruby examined blade chipped, the whole blade head fell into the ground.

After a few seconds Ruby turn her head over her shoulder, "Why did you do that for?!"

"If you going to treat your own weapon like a toy then you'll invited the same courtesy over to your opponent, kid." Qrow strained and tiredly met her teary hissy fit as stoic as possible.

"I'm not treating Crescent Rose like that!" Ruby vehemently protested. Swinging around her scythe in anger she brought close to her, the sudden jolt had the head creak, it became loose and the red crescent frame without its blade started hanging by the muzzle. Ruby's glance darted between it and her uncle, she still held the glower of an upset puppy. "And I'm not a kid! It's your fault! You didn't even use your scythe's full form, you were not taking me serious again and I got angry! It's not my fault!"

Qrow wasn't fazed by this tantrum; he was just disappointed. He crossed his arms and said nothing at the girl. Ruby showed good heart, driving force, and a league of skill, but took them for granted at times. But she was smart; Seeing the error of her ways sooner or later. Judging by the sad self-realization on her face, it was soon.

"I'm just frustrated." Ruby admitted straightforwardly. Shoulders slumped against her battered weapon, she tried to keep a level gaze as her head drooped towards the ground. "I'm sorry Uncle Qrow, I'm just frustrated."

"Can't say you caught me being ignorant." Qrow relaxed his tense posture. "Still a word to the wise: That current attitude of yours won't win you any victory; either from me or the Grimm."

"You're right…" the young girl saw the clarity of the elder's words. "Even if it bugs the heck out of me you're right. I'm sorry. I'll do better, Uncle Qrow."

"It's okay. Sometimes emotions get the best of us. But I just want you to not let it happen during an important moment. Especially during a life or death one." Although he didn't show it, there was a feeling of pride in his student. Qrow said. "So I feel it would be best if you tell me what's bugging your old' noggin."

A reluctant sigh escaped from Ruby trying to find the right words, she drummed fingers on the scythe shaft before they came up. "I feel like I'm getting nowhere recently."

"Ruby, you basically just started this with only a solid year or more of training with your weapon. Even I didn't get half as good as I am now with just a couple years of training."

"Then I guess that makes me full of myself, huh?" Ruby said, felling more opened, and vulnerable. "I wanted to help people. I could have been a soldier or police, but I saw being a Huntress as a challenge that was harder but more rewarding. So when I started to get good early I thought nothing could stop me. I even went as far taking some challenges of mine own; pretty awesome ones."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Qrow asked.

"Well there was one late night where I snuck out and fought a whole pack of Beowolfs. It was pretty rad." Ruby admitted innocently and absentmindedly. Which almost immediately caught her in a panic vice. "Oops! Don't tell Dad or Yang, Please!" she desperately pleaded.

"Doing something foolish like that, Ruby?" Qrow crossed his arms, showing some disapproval. "And what makes you think _I_ won't punish you myself?"

"Because we're of the same feather? Hehe?" her jittery grin and shy face broke out in sweat. "Oh, sorry, Uncle Qrow! Please don't be mad!" Ruby pleaded skittishly to her uncle. Her rapid, whiny pleading became a headache to Qrow that echoes around the woods. Fearing the local, regular and aggressive, wildlife might be attracted, Qrow snapped his fingers at Ruby until she finally stopped-she now winced at each snap.

"Relax, relax. I could see you're safe now. And I've done some reckless stunts back in the day. I personally think I'm a better person cuz of it." Qrow impressed a mellow outlook on Ruby. And while she was at eased by the evident smile of hers, Qrow was well aware as his role as an adult to his niece who looked up to him for sound advice, Qrow took the opportunity to ask her what was concerning her. "But let's talk seriously. Was there something you wanted to prove? Got over your head and became the frustrated brat that you are now?"

Ruby's small smile was lost to a pout. "I'm not a brat." her boast deflated quickly under his unwavering gaze. "I just wanted to be taking seriously. That's all."

"It's lot more serious 'than that's all'. Hate to tell you this but you almost could've gotten killed. If you don't properly maintain your weapon it's gonna be a guarantee."

Ruby nonchalantly shrugged. "It would take a lot more than that to kill me." her arrogance was blatant.

Qrow internally huffed. He was starting to get annoyed, and he knew why. "You're starting to remind me of your father now. Rose colored glasses wearing idiot who always took the wrong time to shut himself off when there was trouble." his disdain was thinly veiled.

"Could you blame dad for acting that way?" Ruby glared at her Uncle.

Qrow return the glare. "I know he's your dad, admirable man who manage to care for his daughters despite what happen, but all I know him as my former teammate. When he was better; even if an insufferable smiling jackass. Now he's a washout, and begin to reek of loser. And I'm thankful he was never leader else the team wouldn't have worked."

"Please don't talk about Dad that way, Uncle Qrow." the hiss was practically visible from her clenched teeth.

Qrow backed off and looked away, "It's just...like I said it use to be a better man. I know very well for the last decade why he is the way he is; after all, Tai was like a normal brother to me when my own unconventional, blood family was very small, smaller than it is now." He turned back to Ruby, narrowing the reds of his eyes. "So I'm mad. That man needs to get his head out of his ass, if not for himself, but for you and Yang."

Ruby pause, slightly frowning. "I guess I can see it from your viewpoint." she empathized, deflating her bitterness. "But you have to see it from my viewpoint too. I want to be a Huntress. I want to challenge. I know dad cuddles us, me and Yang, and that he's been through a lot but I can't see any other way in trying to get any kind of response. He keeps suffocating us by making us stay in the island. I just don't know what to do, Uncle Qrow."

Qrow saw Ruby clinging against Crescent Rose, dejected eyes wandering, looking utterly defeated. The moping atmosphere wasn't for him, and neither was inaction. "First off, before we get in depth with your troubles, fixing your weapon should be numero uno. A Huntress without her weapon...well it's better to worry about that before anything else." taking a gander at the broken Scythe in her hands made him cringe. "A whetstone won't cut it. So tell you what: let me chip in for the replacement parts, I'll even reinforce its structure like mine. It will be heavier, but you'll eventually compensate for it."

Ruby looked at him with a pessimistic glower. "What's the point? I'll just end up struggling; just end up breaking my weapon, and throwing a tantrum. I think I do better if I get it myself; even if the parts I want aren't within the budget-exhausting my funds."

"It's a hefty cost." Another wrinkled cringe formed on Qrow's face when the loose red panel that Ruby listlessly played with fell on the ground, making her frown darker. "Classes start this fall. Whatever you have will have to do by then. Either that or you could get a job like Yang."

"Yang has a job?" Ruby's face bloomed. " _She leaves the island?!_ "

"She even has a motorcycle." Qrow said rather proudly. A man for mischief and rebellion.

"When did she get a job? What does she do? How long have you knew about it? Does Dad even have a clue? Why are you letting me ramble without answering my questions?!" Ruby almost flew off in the way her arms fan from her sides.

"Calm down will ya? Yang had a job for a month now. Just like with you and me, a revelation was had between us, and Yang had a conversation about the current situation with your dad. You already know your sister isn't one to stay and worry, so with my silver tongue I get Yang into the ferry in odd hours when convenient to her job in Vale's upper-class district up in the Northwest side: She works as muscle for hire for old money who need to stay relevant in the hip, young world; Don't worry, I accompanied her a few jobs just to keep an eye on her. And of course Taiyang doesn't have a clue, and judging by your look, neither did you."

"Then I guess gotta really work on my keen eye, otherwise you would have taking me to Vale in cool, secret trips too." Ruby said thick with jealousy. "I mean, oh wow, bodyguard, huh? Do you think-"

"Don't even think about it, kid." Qrow quickly swatted the idea off the air. "Being a bodyguard ain't all glitz and clamor, may not be as dangerous as fighting Grimm but it's way over your head."

"You sure know how to dash a young girl's dreams, Uncle Qrow." Ruby dejectedly groaned. She sharply inhaled. "I guess I gotta aim lower for my first job. Hoping Huntress would be my one and only. At least at that profession people would be grateful in seeing me, and not me being grateful that I did not got their order wrong."

Qrow chuckled. "Yup. Those kind of jobs that will definitely admonish you about any further interactions with the grey masses we call people. But for you, I wouldn't be concern in getting their orders wrong and more that you would just end up eating the food before leaving them on the counter, being the nervous eater that you are-I personally seen you eat more strawberries on your first day of school than you would have the rest of the year.

"Hey!" Ruby imitated a chipmunk as her cheeks inflated red. "It's an embarrassing habit that I thank you not to draw attention to it! Augh! It's so hard interacting people without a weapon; I-I mean showing it off, not, you know attack them."

"Look, if you're up with it I'm willing to escort you off the island for a temporary, mundane job. Heck, you could use that Semblance of yours to good use in a newspaper route."

It wasn't something Ruby wanted to hear, sighing heavily at the idea. "I only got one summer, Uncle Qrow. How am I going to get the money to fix Crescent Rose?"

"That's the only option I'm giving you." Qrow said clear and cut. "We both know that a summer's worth from a temporary job will be more than enough to to fix Crescent Rose."

She aware of that; with her know-how she could easily fixed the whole thing up less than what you would order out. Getting her first job, leaving the island meant much more than just finally getting respected like an adult in her father's eyes. Ruby was reminded of it as she looked at the chipped blade that made the scythe; somewhere out there, there was a better replacement that would be more expense than a summer's fund.

Ruby drew one long, breath through her nose. "Yeah, I guess, it's okay."

"Come on, if you want, let's talk over the wanted ads over some pizza." Qrow fastened his sword and started walking back towards the switchback, leaving his niece with a puzzling head tilt.

Ruby ran up to his side. "I thought we weren't suppose to splurge on food."

"Ruby, it's your birthday. It's my treat, and my money so I could do what I want with it, even in these tough times." Qrow smiled, bonking the top of her head with a soft hit. "Besides, it's just pizza."

"Yeah," Ruby said quietly, rubbing away the pain, and contemplating an inspiration. "Pizza."

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Morning was already at work on the port side of the Kingdom of Vale. The waters around the docks shimmered dark orange, they splashed against the walls as the latest vessel was moored. A respectable, very worn, ferry carrying a couple of scores all the way from the neighboring island of Patch sat before a simple gangplank met the pier. Dull face of various backgrounds walked out, still waiting twenty minutes for their coffee to kick in.

And under the sunrise was a new addition to the workforce. A young girl with an uneasy smile walked a bicycle alongside the herding crowds. Minding the horrible, fishy smell, as well her uniform consisting of dark red slacks and a bright red shirt with a logo adoring the right pocket; a stylized pizza slice advertised with the franchise name of "Red's Pizza".

"Smell aside," Ruby kept her curly, half-smile. "It's going be an interesting Summer."

* * *

 **Author's end notes:** **Hope you enjoyed a little bit of it. It is a slow burn until Ruby meets Penny and Weiss but only a couple of chapters. Eventually you see the silly antics in Ruby in maid attire and love triangle that will surely bloom.  
**

 **Depending on how it goes I might release another chapter next week.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day on a Job

**Author Note: I released this chapter soon than later to test the waters again.  
**

 **It has gotten a large response so far. To be honest, my take on romance has never been reviewed before, seeing I'm mostly about plot and stuff, but I'll try my best to give my own take on both ships competing against each other. They'll be treated equal with a mix of fluff and drama that stays true to their characters, as best of my abilities.**

 **Enjoy this chapter with everyone's lovable dork boy.  
**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 2: The First Day on a Job  
**

"This is gonna be my every morning for the rest of the summer, huh?" Ruby grimace.

Today indeed would be the first day on being a pizza delivery girl. Her first day completely off the island, without her overly protected father keeping her there, and through the helpful machinations of her uncle, her first time assuming responsibilities of her own-self for the rest of the summer before classes in Signal resume. But along the 'first' of accomplishments, 'first' of upsets would also run parallel during the day.

The first problem of the day came with the struggle of getting that stubborn bicycle over the two flights up; bumping the front wheel on every cement step until it rolled onto the leveled boardwalk. Ruby momentarily rested against her bicycle. She was feeling accomplished just to be on street level. She'll have to get used to it.

The bicycle itself-bright red fading into basic silver steel frame-was an absolute necessity for the delivery job. Despite Ruby being in the pizza delivery business, she couldn't exactly use her speed Semblance without delivering some cold pies; that's where the pink basket on the new bike came in. It already eaten into her established funds, and while it wasn't Yang's definition of what a bike was, Ruby couldn't argue in "You gotta spend Lien to get Lien.".

Resigning a short sigh Ruby pedaled into the cobblestone road. Riding at a leisure pace among the pedestrians she was careful not to let her mind wander. Not even for that Dust shop perched up ahead taunting her with amazing sales. Qrow had instructed her not to deviated from the route to the pizza shop. A difficult test of will for a girl who hasn't step foot on the Kingdom in ages. But if a secret were to be hatched, a Dust shop visited on a certain free time away from her uncle's knowledge, it wouldn't be bad, right?

A cry of a lone crow spooked her from up close. Ruby gasped and yelped, the bicycle weaved left and right before she gain control again. Relief was short lived; fresh anxiety struck a chord. Looking around at people who would be minding their own business this morning gawked at her earlier spectacle. Ruby felt insecure, like a clown in her current getup. _Things could've been worse,_ Ruby thought. And with that thought she peddle away in a faster, stronger rate, heading into the populated streets where her new workplace would be found.

At least she thought: the memory has been hazy due to all the nervous excitement entitled to stepping into the outside world. Ruby pedaled to a crawl, lowering her head to the handlebars to discreetly, shiftily look around for a familiar store to gain some sorts of bearing from the last trip here. She navigated through the much traveled brick-road, where more entered and then left the stylized stores; noting that under every stripe awning and all the walled terrace were packed by customers. Yet, the long, commercial strip has yet to make sense to the girl.

After a few minutes of looking around, even after timidly trying to flag down a local-who ignored her on each try-it became apparent that she was lost. Though Ruby left before the crack of dawn her chance to leave a good impression by showing up early dwindled away. The streets began to flood with pedestrians as the sun rose. After countless polite efforts of trying to make her way into the crowds the patience had worn to nothing. She saw a brief opening in the crowds towards the next block, gunning it as fast as she could, blindly heading into the next corner…

"Ow!"

Just as soon as the first one, a second problem arose.

Ruby felt the dull ache after the sudden stop, she was laid sprawled after the blunt crash. Ruby groaned. Everything around her felt cramped and dark, which frighten Ruby into a mad scramble that made her pull backwards, and pull her head out of the harmless pink basket. Looking up into the light blue sky Ruby tried to get her head together; being laid on top of the bike in the middle of the street she looked like a silly sight, more so, being in her job uniform. Under Ruby something started shaking, she rose upright to see that she was a lot more elevated off the street than previous thought. A whiny groan heard, Ruby looked down, and froze in fear.

Ruby immediately got up and out of the way to see that piled under the bike was an older, blonde teenage boy. The boy groaned again, clearly confuse on what happened. He push himself off the sidewalk only for the back of his head to hit the saddle, he collapse again, triggering a ring from the bicycle bell on the way down. Another groan from him. Ruby gasped. She pull the bike off away from him, she lend him a hand who then graciously took it without seeing who it was.

Once the boy had gotten to his feet he was washed by the flood of apologies let loose from Ruby. "Oh, gosh! I didn't see you! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she continued on and on.

"Whoa, hey now! It's alright, it's alright! I mean, you shouldn't have been riding a bicycle without a helmet and then going fast into a corner without looking..." the boy said, awkwardly grinning. "But other than that. I'm fine, everything's okay!" he hoped to calmed her down.

"Sorry! I guess for saying 'sorry', so many times. Hehe." her nervous laugh abruptly ended when she gotten a good look at what the boy was wearing. "Wait a minute…" she peered closer, puzzling the boy, she inched closer causing him to stumble back worryingly, and he almost fell right back on the ground when she let out a loud gasp. "Oh, gosh! I ruined your ugly uniform!"

The bewildered boy did a quick check and spotted a streak of brown dirt that easily scattered away, a few swipes from his hand and it was hardly noticeable. He chuckled. "There! Good as new. Sadly! But all things considered at least we have jobs."

"Yeah, but it's nothing to write home about-for different reasons." Ruby giggled. She took another glimpse just to see that the boy was indeed wearing the same uniform as her. "So I guess you're the other one that Mr. Boss hired."

"Yup!" he admitted. "The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue!" he held his hand out. "Don't you think?" his seductive wink wasn't at all convincing; it only made him look like he was trying get something out of his deep blue eye.

At least he wasn't threatening in her eyes. Maybe just a little more awkward than herself. "Heh. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." she shook his hand lightly. "And my dad won't let me see anybody that way. Yet."

"So, he-"

"Pretty much would beat anybody up if they cross the line-him being a Huntsman and all." Ruby said curtly.

"Got it. Sorry. It's a nervous habit of mine; got it from my own, bumbling Huntsman dad, or was it my mom? Hehe." Jaune went over to pick her bicycle up, and held it steady for her. "Still, I can't see why we can't be friends along being co-workers."

"Sure!" Ruby then added an lopsided smile. "Say...You wouldn't happen to know where Red's Pizza place is? I kinda don't know."

Jaune nodded. "I was just going there until you...anyway." he gestured down the road. He reached into the pocket of his dark red slacks to pull out small, crisp folded paper, "Should be around the corner near Heather Avenue and Brick Road." the paper folded, Jaune took a good look. He wasn't sure. "At least I hope. I'm not from around here, being from the outskirts of the Kingdom, this my first trip."

"Yeah, it's my first time in a long time here. I'm from Patch."

"The Island?" Jaune asked unsure.

"Yup!" Ruby answered cheerfully. For all its current faults, she was always proud to admit of her homeland. "I live there with my dad, my older sister, and my uncle."

"That's cool." Jaune said. "I live with my family too. Oh, along with my parents, I have my share of sisters too-like seven of them. All cramped up in small hamlet named Carrot."

"Whoa...seven sisters, huh?" while Ruby had always thought highly of Yang, the idea of that many siblings doing the usual 'annoying sibling things' was enough to make her head spin in torment. Ruby shook the dizziness off. "That's sounds like a lot of trouble. What kind experiences does that give you in the real world? Heh." she mused.

"A lot of things. But for sure it hasn't prepared me for getting a job on a pizza place operated by that Mr. Boss guy." Jaune nervously chuckled. "Makes me wonder how I got hired!"

"You got that right." Ruby joined in his chuckling. Her eyes moved to the side. "Makes me wonder if my hiring was a fluke or something."

 _'A fluke, maybe?'_ Ruby's confidence took a nose dive.

A few days ago she with her uncle Qrow when she arrived at a newly established pizza place near the docks, the first answer in the wanted ad. Funny enough, that alone almost hired her. The owner was even stranger than her, invited her into the interview to go over the kitchen basics, and forgo them too. She already pegged him down as a weird, angry looking man with a buzz cut who was possibly in the military and seemed to have an irrational hatred for the color blue. Although she wasn't qualified to man the kitchen full time, once she mention her use of a high-caliber sniper rifle she was hired on the spot. Ruby wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but that's how she gotten her first job.

The girl went in there nervous and came out with a job-and a quirky, if possibly, dangerous employer.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. _'Things could've been worse.'_

"Oh, I wouldn't think so. Going by the ten minutes we had met, you seem pretty capable." Jaune assured her and pulled her from her own small depression cloud, making Ruby feel a little bit better. "Mr. Boss probably saw it too, maybe? He's a little...eccentric?"

"Yeah, I think that's good enough word for him." Ruby said just when she gotten a good look at the eyesore with Jaune.

Arriving now at the most desolate part of the area, was it ever a wonder that she had trouble remembering the way here. More like she wanted to forget. The pizza joint was tucked away in a rundown corner lot, just barely close enough to the boardwalk to be considered part of it, but still carry the oil, salty air of the industrial port side. The building itself colored faded pink with a large, red sign saying "Red's Pizza." The less than stellar advertising suits it better, one might walk in by accident after all.

"Good luck, I guess." Jaune said, accompanied with a disappointed sigh.

Both entered the pizza joint dragging their feet.

* * *

"Alright you two green little buttercups! You better listen, and you better listen well! Today will be the worse day of your life!" the man raising his voice like a drill sergeant had Ruby and Jaune pitifully backed into the back of the counter, they were baffled and stunned. The man's face was strained, an angry frown, then he smiled gleefully behind his gold colored shades. "That is...if you hate success! Hehehe, See how I went for a curve ball? Good old tactic!"

"Okay?" Ruby said nervously.

"Unless you like the color blue!" the man's expression change to that of an angry buzz-cut tomato. "I love colors, but dagnabbit, I hate the color blue and you will not fit in this establishment if you do!"

"Umm, what?" Jaune uttered out loud.

"You!" the man hollered at him. Jaune scooted against the counter far as he could before the man he would be working for got into his face. "You have blue-eyes but behind them burns the _red_ passion to make the best darn pizza this Kingdom has ever seen, by stars! Are you ready to commit to that, son?!"

"Y-yeah?" Jaune squeaked.

The man nodded and then turn towards Ruby. "And you!"

"Meep?! I mean, m-me?"

"Yes!" he shouted at her. "You have red highlights on your hair. That's pretty cool. You also have the qualifications of going beyond the duty in making the best darn pizza this Kingdom has ever tasted! Don't you?!"

The constant shouting had Ruby shaking, backing away into the counter almost to the point that she was sitting on it. Ruby tried desperately to pull on Jaune's elbows, she was shoulder to shoulder with Jaune, "L-let's go make some pizzas! Could we make some pizzas already and gets this day over already before my eardrums pop..." her voice muted half-way.

"Good!" Oblivious, or hard of hearing, the man continued his odd rallying over them. "Then are you both ready to start making those Mistral-style pies at this moment?! Well, are you?!"

"I think we already agreed that we were ready…" Ruby murmured.

"Um sir?" Jaune was entranced by something past the shouting man-staring at something unknown to the man or Ruby.

"Don't call me 'sir!'," the man responded. "Although I love serving my time in the Atlas military I don't want any of you to call me 'sir', just address me as Boss, or B-Dog like my friends if I had them; Y'know, just because you're my employees I don't see why we can't be friends? Friends with a bunch of teenagers, 'how do you do fellow kids?' Blah! No, you will address me as your boss within the premise, but I still prefer you see me as the cool boss, so call me B-Dog Boss. The redundancy is what seals it!"

Ruby was starting to be overwhelmed by her new boss' yammering, she was about shut off her mind to let it wander when an unpleasant and artificial smell lifted her tiny nose, not all sweet like the birthday breakfast of a few days ago it made her look past her boss. "Mister?" her eyes grew.

"Again, I appreciated young lady, if you call me B-Dog, or maybe Boss as in my title as proprietor."

"Sir!" Jaune tried again, this time louder, but still the sense of urgency fell short on the man's cauliflower ears.

"By gun you're right! We should leave this up to vote! What should we go for: Boss or B-Dog? Or that sounds too street? Nothing is good in the hood anymore!" the man kept rambling until the two finally blew up.

"Sir! The stove is smoking!" Ruby and Jaune screamed at him.

"What, what, what?!" Boss (or B-Dog) hollered before spinning around. He dove into action, literally diving onto the floor just inches from the smoke blanketed oven before bonking his shaved head into it, by the time he was up in his feet fanning the fire away with his baseball-cap Ruby and Jaune weren't even surprised anymore.

Ruby looked around her for any means, she then spotted the fire extinguisher in its red case, she sprung to it using her Semblance, Ruby saw Jaune waiting for her and she tossed it to him, Jaune pushed the clueless owner away and spurt concentrated amounts, the fire gone the smoke diminished in its own rate.

The teenagers were befuddled to find their adult boss reaching in still bellowing oven for something, he proudly then disappointingly held a set of melted red shades. Boss scratched his chin, inspecting the burned plastic mess. "I don't get it; I thought it would work like them computer boards I use to solder back in Atlas making them metal men." he laughed like it was a joke, the two meanwhile, took as a warning.

Both of the teens facepalmed. The first day seem already a wash for the two new employees.

Fortunately, Boss was able to clean the oven right as new using only the finest frugal items from the local variety store. After the cleaning Boss led them pass the stove and into the mediocre kitchen. It was nothing special, and at the very least the counter table was clean, the red tile floor was clean, and the white walls was bare compared to clutter of necessary utensils; too many in fact, it might be might a waiting fire hazard of its own.

While there was some questions about his mental state, Boss demonstrated his technique in making pizza without sparing any details or quality of ingredients. A silly man dressed in a uniform of his own designs, his bulky arms covered in military inspired tattoos did well in spinning, tossing, and catching the pre-made dough; part of Ruby's immature mind hoped it would land on his face for a cheap laugh.

Despite an odd ball that Boss was, he showed a patient kindness in teaching them each step, after showing them approval over a test pie that he supervise, they were left to their own devices for future preparation.

Jaune while not as enthusiastic, he was able to create an impressive number of generic cheese and pepperoni pizzas in such a short time. He sighed heavily, and went off to work on another pie. To his left down the long table was Ruby, while she did (kinda) listen to the instructions that were simple enough, and her unwavering enthusiasm was stagnated by Jaune's progress.

Ruby admired his tackling of the task, he was bit awkward in the full hour that they met, but he seemed to be a lot more coordinated than her when put on the spot. Meanwhile Ruby still in the starter; at first she made the flat dough base on her first try, but soon fell apart after the instructions went blank on her head, then she realized she added too much tomato sauce, and panic mode set when trying to even things out with the cheese shavings and before she knew it her nervousness got the better of her and she indulged a slice of raw pepperoni out of nervous habit.

The timid girl kept on chewing the thin piece of meat like a hungry mouse; Ruby paid no mind to Jaune raising an eyebrow at the action. Jaune was baffled from the sight-a little bit nauseate too. Still he regarded her with some, small sympathy, and that iota had himself alarmed as he saw Boss coming back in the middle of Ruby's chewing frenzy. Reasons only known to him Jaune went over to grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and before she knew it, the nervous girl was now in front of a pre-made pizza and in Jaune's previous place.

"Good news! We got some of a first orders in company history!" Boss came in holding two strips of paper detailing addresses and names. "I just came here to see-" he set his sights on the progress: Ruby looking on perplexed on the crafted pizza before her, then at Jaune, wry smile, breathing in short burst over a messy dough base. "What in Sam Hill happened here, Arc?! Last I left you both, you were making the best dang pizzas that someone could possibly make as per my direct instructions. I might have to leave these next orders to little Rose there."

The weight of sudden responsibility spurred Ruby into another panic, she shifted her saucer large eyes to Boss and Jaune several times before settling back to the boy who put her on the spot. Jaune wasn't oblivious-he quickly set out to right the wrong.

Jaune clapped his hands together to plea at towering man before him. "Please give me another chance, sir!"

Boss scowled, he regarded Jaune silently, seemingly with ill intent before he smiled. "Well, okay, after all, second chances is how I was promoted in the old military. Dozens of chances!" he laughed; another warning to befall them. Boss then turn to Ruby. "While hopefully Arc will be making the correct order, why don't take a gander at the transcript. I'll be leaving you with the task on you: Delivery."

"O-okay, sir!" Ruby swiped the long piece of paper off his thick fingers.

"The transcript have the address and names of two of our first customers. Luckily, both in the upper-class district; by 'Luckily' I mean, while I don't interact with them silver spoon types, their filthy rich; they tip you well! I mean what rich person doesn't like frivolously giving money for a well earn service?"

"I don't..." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Anyway!" she held the transcript up close, looking seriously at every detail; she at least wanted to get this one right. The silver of eyes shifted left and right to read the names and addresses.

"Let see what we have here..."

* * *

 _'I. C. Wiener'_

 _Spring Flowers CT_

 _Instructions: "Look for the bombing Blond!"_

 **And  
**

 _'Polendina'_

 _Blue Fountain 156. Gold avenue._

* * *

 **Author's end notes: Yeah, A Futurama shout out. Bite my shiny metal ass.  
**

 **So Jaune joins the story; maybe our favorite tall redhead would join too?**

 **Ruby is off to deliver some pizzas. I wonder to who? Might we meet them in the next chapter?**

 **Also this is the only chapter I had in backburner, I wasn't going to release these series until I had Weiss' arc done, the next chapter is almost done but I will probably not release it as soon like this chapter. But it won't take that long.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Starts with Two Girls

**Author Note: Slightly little late in the fragile schedule of mine.**

 **Without further delay, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 3: Trouble Starts with Two Girls**

Ruby was well on her way to the upper-class district on the west side of Vale. The thin bicycle tires were being pushed to their limits, they let out a noticeable screech, the head tilted gawks that Ruby attracted were also pushing her timidness to the limits as she pass by them. Ruby tried to keep herself cool and kept going.

" _Thirty minutes or less! Or your Lien back!_ " was the ambitious deal put out by Boss; something Ruby had some not so nice words for when being task to travel a good chunk of the Kingdom within that time frame.

Ruby was thankful for Jaune having her back and humoring Boss as he watched him like a hawk in making the two pizzas that were now insulated and covered in the pink basket before her. Jaune knew what he was doing despite the forced tutorial, and because of that he was able to make those pies quick which added to the time she had to travel. Still, there was the question on why he would put himself in that position in the first place-something she wanted ask him about on the way back.

More eyebrows rose wherever Ruby went, and soon anxiety from nosy eyes made the fresh pizza before her mouthwatering enough to tempt her to cope with anxiety. Ruby was quick to slap her reaching hand with a loud thwack, she yelped, giving the angry stink eye back at the passersby for making her do this. The pizza delivery girl wanted to give them a piece of her mind as well for being rude for staring at her, and making her feel weird and self-conscious, but she still a job to do.

So Ruby kept running, not pedaling, pushing her bicycle from the side while on foot faster than most cars passing by in her rose-petal filled journey to the the upper-class district.

* * *

On the last leg of the first destination Ruby sat on the seat of her bicycle, she was on top of a slope with its own dedicated bike route; it seem most of the traffic was composed of bicycles and their cyclist of expensive taste. She pushed down the steep incline letting it do most of the work as she rode it down. Ruby took the opportunity to enjoy the ride that overlooked the shimmering sea with many of the surrounding houses and buildings being the most beautiful the isolated girl has ever seen.

At the bottom Ruby took control, taking a hard left off the red bicycle path into a road vacant of cars. Few people were walking the lean sidewalks, busy with their Scrolls glued to their ears, wearing fancy suits and stylish clothes that she couldn't hope to afford; even if she wanted to. Everything was new and felt dizzying at the same time, the trendy urban environment was expansive and elaborate to the island dwelling girl. It's been a long time since she had come to the Kingdom, only a faint memory, containing her mother.

Ruby stopped to take a moment to herself. She closed her eyes, massaging her temples with a strained look on her face, then out of the darkness of her vision the soft notes of classical music was heard. Opening her eyes Ruby shifted her head left and right until the music became clearer with the echoing sound of chatting that accompanied it, it was coming from a passage a few yards ahead. Passing by striped bollards guarding a dark blue brick road from the regular streets Ruby entered in between a rows of fancy apartment buildings, the area has yet to see the sun so it was dark and cool, more so than the main street it was devoid of most people except two gruff guys in suits in front of one apartment.

The apartment itself was three stories making it rise above the rows of other buildings in the affluent area. The three by three rows of windows were concealed by white curtains that felt and looked empty, then a roar of laughter came from what was the more centered area of the building, a louder set of classical music became clearer. She convinced herself that this was the right place, but still she needed to clarify. Her off putting presence had already caught the attention of the two sentinels standing in front of the short stairs leading to fence off arch entrance.

The timid pizza delivery girl quietly rode to them, a strong gaze was felt even from behind their shades who in turn had a set of big scared silver eyes fix on them, putting them at equally at odds, and one girl really freaked out.

"Can we help you?" one of the men who had combed platinum-blond hair and wore a pink tie asked her after contemplating silently with his partner.

Ruby gulped, nervously stumbling through her trouser pockets she brought up the slightly crumpled order snippet. "Y-yeah, um, I'm here for a p-pizza delivery," she pause and gulped a second time. "Did anybody here order pizza? Yeah?" she asked awkwardly emphasizing every word.

The other man raised his open hand to refrain anymore talking. He then pulled a grey Scroll from his pockets, placing it silently near his shaven head. The guard relayed what Ruby said into the phone, he then nodded twice, shook his head, then the guard turn to his partner and shook his head to him.

Both of the sharp dressed guards turn to Ruby, and in unison told her: "No." Baritone, loud, and to the point, the answer scared the delivery girl to shivering mess. All she wanted to do was to leave in defeat; rattling on excuses already in her head. The address could have been wrong, but with her and possibly Jaune's job on the line, Ruby needed to swallow the apprehensive doubts and ask once more for clarity.

Her body twisted and turned, face contorted by the color of timid red, she looked up, coughed into her hand. Ruby said, "But-"

"No. Leave now." They both said as clear as before.

Ruby nodded vehemently, an imaginative fear chased her until she had stopped at the end of the street. Back into the sunny main street, goosebumps still pricked at her and heartbeats raced as Ruby caught her breath. Then came a disappointed sigh. "Aw crud." Ruby back into the brick wall and complained, chest rising and falling she took a sly peek back to the apartments and immediately freaked out when she thought one of the men caught her. After calming down Ruby took out her Scroll to check the time. "Fifteen minutes." when that deal-or time constricted limit-goes bust. It was now or never before she can deliver both, but what can she do?

Taking another-more confident and steady-peek, Ruby saw something she didn't catch the first time, a passage in between the apartments that was hidden by the lack of sunlight; there were their own rows of windows, and one of them with white curtains flapping out of an open window. She was sure as anything that this was the right address, that Jaune, and to a lesser extent Boss, had counted on her to make this delivery. It was now or never, there was no time to lose.

Afraid that the bicycle would garner too much noise to make the stealthy errand, Ruby had left the bicycle to be prop against the wall; hoping it would be safe from unwanted hands in the broad daylight of the expensive part of the city. Retrieving the right order from the insulated covers, Ruby held it close while she crouched and position herself to blast off. Other than the small draft and scurry rose petals wafting around, the men did not noticed the unwanted pizza delivery girl peeking much closer from the passage. Ruby sighed. She took a good look of the narrow passage in between the buildings: a small brick way with an occasional dank dip that led to another road at the end. The classical music and roar of snooty laughter came from an open courtyard that actually divided the apartment in two. Ruby looked up at the opened window by its drawn white curtains. The party full of stuffy people being crashed by an anxiety filled girl wasn't something she had in mind, the window was the only course of action.

Ruby thought of many ways to catch someone's attention on the inside, and hope they weren't rude. Contemplating and complete focus on the window, Ruby didn't hear the heavy footsteps creeping and stopping with their shadow draping over her. A sinister chuckle and knuckles cracking made themselves known to Ruby, a cold shiver crawled from her feet to face, petrified, she couldn't face the person.

"Well, well, well, _whom_ do we have here?" It was an older girl. Ruby could almost make out the sneering grin on her face. "A thief perhaps? Bit colorful clothes you got. A lost tourist? Media? This a private party for the well-connected of Atlas and you have your own zone already, so probably thought you can catch an exclusive picture, or scandal or two? You guys are big and already make us busy trying to keep you in your place..." Ruby shook her head, no longer was she tensed up. Exhaustively, the list continued. "I see. Gasp! Maybe you're a troublemaker! Maybe even an assassin? Well looks like it's your unluck-"

Ruby stomped her feet angrily and spun around. "Dang it, Yang, I know it's you!"

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" the elder sister was genuinely surprised to see Ruby, "Wait a minute!" she eyed the exasperated little sister up and down at her uniform. "Don't tell me that the job Qrow was talking about...Ah! You make the cutest _widdle_ pizza delivery girl ever!" she gushed and picked Ruby up and spun her around much to the annoyance.

After a brief struggle from her elder sister's iron clad embrace Ruby finally pushed her off. "What are you doing here of all places, Yang?!" she said between gasps. "Also 'whom?'."

"Just picking up the local parlance around here." Yang shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I keep getting nagged by my V.I.P to speak properly. She was very nice and outgoing at first, guess the politeness went away after she gotten use to me. Shes not a bad person, deep down. It's sometimes not worth the employment, if it wasn't for her I would have left already."

"Who-whom?!" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Xiao-Long?!" an unknown girl, suddenly shouted from above the window, she was just a feminine silhouette hidden behind the white curtains. The silhouette briefly disappeared, a physical stumble was heard, followed by a hush self-imposed chided that left the sisters looking at one another in confusion. The unseen girl spoke again in more delicate, hushed, voice. "Did you find the Pizza delivery person, Xiao-Long? Please tell me you did. Also, I think I broke a nail."

Yang moved closer to the second floor window. She looked up, "Actually, Wei-"

"Hey!" Ruby pushed Yang aside, holding the transcript of the name and address and order. "It's pizza delivery! Excuse me but are you ICY WIEN-!" Yang suddenly grappled her from behind and had her mouth covered under Yang's hand.

"Yup! The pizza's here! I'll make sure to see if its right and bring it right up, fresh and hot!" the red face Yang struggled to hold down Ruby, Yang snatch the pizza box, dropping the embarrassing, childishly named transcript. "Um, just giving out the tip before I-I get there!"

The squirming pizza delivery girl finally slipped away from Yang, she fell on her knees and grabbed the transcript, inspecting the fragile paper for water damage. After finding none, Ruby's face turn to disappointment as she read again. Yang blushed. "Oh, I get it, very funny." Ruby said listlessly, standing up mildly peeved at her older sister. "So you're the bombing blond? I don't really get it. Because it rhymes?"

Yang sighed relieved, silently thanking her young sister's innocent persevered by naivety. She said smiling sheepishly, "Just alliteration. I'm blond and I bomb."

"And that was enough to practically pull some wrestling moves on me?" Ruby annoyingly dismissed it. "Anyway, I don't know if its you or your mystery boss but someone needs to pay."

A loud hit resonated from the window, a firm slap on a soft surface that ended in muffled weeping, the window then dramatically closed by unseen hands. Both Yang and Ruby were unsettled on the event that transpired, so much they didn't see a dark skinned man in business attire walk up to them until he coughed. While Ruby was still astonished she was a bit intimidated, Yang however was familiar with him.

"I'm sorry Yang but they found out." The gruff man showed sadness. "You're being let go for this, and Daisy as well for helping. I'm sorry."

"Really?" Yang cringed. "I told Daisy not be an accomplice in helping her, but she was too much of a stubborn maid with a good heart." she sighed, then smiled melancholy. "She's already knew the risk, but she'll be back on her feet, I know it."

"Here's your severance." He handed Yang an envelope: inside the last payment of Lien. "Always been a pleasure to work alongside you, Yang. I'll see you on the next bodyguard stunt with the rest."

Yang slapped the much taller man on the shoulder. "Thanks. And remember, you owe me one Strawberry Sunrise." she winked at him as he left around the corner. She turn to Ruby and immediately answered the obvious question. "It's a long story on about what happened. Let's just say we helped someone in need and we paid for our good needs." Ruby was left unsatisfied peeved till Yang gave her a cut of her paycheck. "Here, Ruby. It sucks my former boss couldn't get hers, but I know a former maid and a few bodyguard friends that would want a pick-me-up."

"I really want to know what happened!" Ruby glanced at the transcript and her silver pupils sunken. " _But I got another delivery!_ " she gasped a goodbye and disappeared loudly around the corner.

"Keep the change, Ruby." Yang smiled. "Proud of you, little sister."

* * *

"Nine, ugh, just eight minutes now!" The Scroll slipped back into her pocket. Ruby rushed ahead, way ahead almost to the end of the sidewalk before coming back.

Ruby paced another trip before her mind caught up from the adrenaline. But she was right the first time; her heart sunk, because her bicycle was no longer where she left it. Pure desperation spurred Ruby to hug and pat around the brick wall, looking for any sign of its absence, finding none, whiny frustration let her to kick off a black substance off the ground. Ruby only just noticed it. The patch of noticeable residual had Ruby follow to a black trail that were no doubt that of a bicycle-her bicycle. The tire marks led an obvious mark across the street to another just down the road. Renewed search had her bolt after the trail with a disregard for traffic.

The tire tracks let down to the end of the sidewalk to a pedestrian crossing and across the brick pavement. Ruby ran down the entire block, no longer caring for the gawks of the people caused by her commotion, eventually she followed the track to the next block, a shiny red glare spotted among heavier traffic. As Ruby gotten closer to the horizon of the road she saw her bicycle and its new rider in a form of a husky guy in a green tracksuit. Anger that someone would steal it made Ruby burst into a cloud of rose petals, she sped until she was right next to the thief.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. The thief was surprised by the pizza delivery girl jogging to his side. "That's my bicycle! You can't just take it, that's against the law! Didn't your parents raise you better?!"

The thief didn't say a word as he frantically pedaled at a faster rate. Ruby went after him, both were neck in neck, but with Ruby and her speed all that did was allow her to threaten the thief to stop in her leisure while he was gasping for air.

"Halt!" two men in elaborate armor commanded them in the middle of the road. Both Ruby and the thief did stop, with the latter falling off the bicycle breathing heavily on his side.

The two men began to walk towards them, Ruby was petrified by their dwarfing size and tried to calmly explain the predicament, they walk past her, lifting the thief up and immediately secured his arms behind his back.

Ignoring the thief's garbled protest, one of the men came up to Ruby. "You're arresting him?" she asked him. Ruby wasn't sure if they were lawmen; they certainly were militarized, despite Vale having no official army.

"No. We're just holding him until the local Vale police arrive." the man said. "We don't have jurisdiction here in the Kingdom of Vale. We're soldiers from Atlas."

Ruby examined the soldier in black body armor with upper-body armor and face concealing helmet highlighted by a yellow stripe. She heard of the other Kingdoms that had armies, Atlas being the most famous to showcase their military might. This was the first time she saw them in person, she was a bit awestruck by their weapons alone.

The Atlas soldier spoke, "Luckily we spotted the whole thing." he directed her sight at the four story modern building that dominated the wealthy residential block. "Or rather one of our V.I.P had a good vantage point with a nose for spotting trouble and call us down to help." he went over the bicycle picking it up and made it stand. "Less of a coincidence this hotel's sole two residents are the ones who order the pizza you are carrying. I think you should come and deliver it."

Ruby sighed relief, thanking her stupid luck. Taking the bicycle Ruby stuck her tongue out at the thief provoking him into a gibberish rant until the soldier holding him verbally threatening him, she followed the other solder to the modest yet tall building's awning entrance. The soldier went to take a sentinel position by the clear glass doors, Ruby took her attention back to the doors where she was slightly startled to see an older, gentle looking man waiting outside. Being technically her first delivery Ruby was adamant to show the utmost professionalism. It wasn't like it was hard: the slender and tall man looked like the nice grandfatherly type. Ruby didn't have the slightest clue why a man like that would hold a hotel with Atlas soldiers guarding, he didn't dress the part of someone important with his casual dark brown slacks assembled with button long sleeved shirt in lightest spectrum of dark blue that was mostly concealed by a geometric pattern sweater vest fuzzy by its looks.

"Hello, sir." Ruby still retain some timidness in her tone from the earlier stunt.

"And a hearty salutations to you, little miss." his smile, circle glasses and cowlick on his fading light hair seem to bounce as he spoke. "How are you doing today?"

"Could be worse." Ruby awkwardly chuckled as she reach the pizza inside the insulated covers-thankful it was still there and perfect despite the earlier escapade. "Sorry to bring a storm of trouble but I hope by being the second customer in Red's Pizza history that we meet you satisfaction."

"Of course!" the customer was handed the pizza, he exchange the corrected Lien amount to Ruby. "You made it with time most satisfactory-considering the terrible trouble that had befell you. So here a bonus! I'm not one to be a miser with it comes to rewarding those who go above and the beyond for service." he gave Lien that amounted to twice the relatively expensive pizza was paid for.

Ruby gleefully smiled."Thank you sir!"

"No, thank you." he said beaming, almost relief. "You see my gra- _daughter_ was feeling deeply blue about being so far from our Kingdom, and she has yet to set a foot outside the hotel since arriving; she actually wanted to attend a social event just a block over."

Ruby peaked back the same road, and sure enough the private apartments were in view. "Huh? I actually just delivered another a pizza there." she carefully omitted the full scenario.

"That's interesting coincidence. Perhaps there is someone at that event with the same taste as my _gr_ -daughter." he said hopeful, a demeanor that soon dimmed. "I do hope this pizza would brighten her day a little bit. She won't even come out of her room, it's a shame that girl in similar age to you would conceal herself in a lonely place. Anyway, I'm sorry for running my mouth. An independent person like you would be surely be needed elsewhere." he glanced at the bicycle, he was quite distressed. "My goodness! Your bicycle looks like it seen better days. Should I call a taxi for you?"

The pizza delivery girl looked to see the bicycle basically on its rims, completely deteriorated from her excessive use of her Semblance. No wonder the thief was struggling to move it.

Ruby shook her head. "It's okay. I'm very fast on foot and I'm sure Boss-my boss-won't be unreasonable." Ruby said. "I also hope your, um, daughter will also enjoy the pizza. I'm sure she's looking forward to it."

"She will." the bespectacled man's green eyes were mirthful. "She's the one who called out for help when she spotted you in trouble."

Both delivery girl and customer bid farewell. Ruby was left with a sense of optimism about her luck, and leaving with twice payment as a bonus she hoped to make a good impression on her first day. As she pushed her bicycle down the street Ruby felt a sensation of being watched, she turn her head to see shifting movement behind a window at end of the row of the fourth story, behind a closed window and its blue drape, a youthful freckled face was watching her. Ruby was under the impression that the person wanted to say hi, which Ruby abide with a brief wave, the person squirm unexpectedly as her green eyes bugged out and disappeared behind the blue drape. The person didn't expect Ruby to see her, much less acknowledged her.

Ruby smiled emphatically. No doubt she found someone to rival or surpass her own shyness.

As Ruby left around the corner the sensation of being watched returned too.

* * *

The journey back to Red's Pizza brought another round superfluous attention to Ruby from every person in the city.

Ruby brought her mind to elsewhere. Wondering if there was any work to do once she arrive. Inexplicably, only those outside the Kingdom would order from here; two ordering from that place already boggled her mind more so than the prospect of a third or more customer. Ruby then felt a little harsh on the odd employer of hers, though time will tell if their pizza would catch on she wished him luck, for the sake of being employed for the rest of the summer too. The job that also brought her into a little drama from customers that she never seen, nor would she fully understand-maybe Yang would bring her up to speed on her former employer if she asked. Regaling this story back to Jaune during their work break would be an interesting method of breaking the ice further, he seemed too quick to risk his job for her, almost like he didn't care too much to work here. It made Ruby feel apart of an unwanted drama. Then there was the issue with her bicycle. But the pizza delivery girl was too good in a mood to care for now, Ruby pushed her roughed up bicycle and let her Semblance coast her back to the pizza place, sure that today would be a slow one anyway.

There was an unironic quizzical head tilt about her earlier statement as she arrived to a _very busy_ Red's Pizza. Anxiety swept over Ruby on the idea of how many hours it would take to make the orders for all the customers literally surrounding the pizza place entrance, but as she gotten closer she saw almost all of them carried cameras. Ruby saw through the front windows Jaune looking extremely confused and a bit scared-perhaps he met with the same realization about a heavy workload as she did-and on his right was Boss full of misplaced glee. The crowd was loud in the desolate corner, the flashes brought to light the blight features of it too, the large white fancy limousine parked in the broken street was the worse offender that showed the ugly contrast. Ruby parked her bicycle away and went off to investigate. Trying to make sense of all this Ruby tried to find away into the building, the crowds blocked every inch of the entrance, they all had their attention to the passenger door, Ruby peaked behind the oblivious people zealously flashing their cameras to see a tall feminine person be let out of the limousine by a sharp dressed woman.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" the people shouted and adored the teenage girl that emerged. The people were busy clamoring, shifting around so much that Ruby had to avoid all the elbows and shuffling of their legs, their excitement denied a good look of the girl. Eventually through the gaps of the people's limbs Ruby saw her clear as day.

"Thank you very much!" that girl Pyrrha exclaimed. The legion of what seemed to be fans responded in shouts and hoots. She waved weakly at a random direction, her small smile looked awkward and forced on her strained face. "I, um, do enjoy pizza? It's like...a very popular dish back in Mistral, and I look forward to enjoy the local version of every place I visit. I make it an occasion to dine on pizza for every win I take." she was so awkward in her speech; Ruby mused that she might have found yet another rival to take the crown of timidness away from her.

After all that Ruby didn't find the answers she wanted: Why were they making such a fuzz over this girl? All Ruby could see was that the girl was tall but in no way a pushover as even the tone arms were noticeable under the maroon sweater, of which that Pyrrha girl acted like she wanted to hide inside of it, her finger twisting the tendrils of her red-hair and touching the edges of skirt as she talked, and despite the sweater and black tights she shivered in the summer day. Pyrrha didn't look like she enjoyed the attention, at least not like the shorter girl that just got out of the car door.

"And she is a fourth time champion back in her home Kingdom." the second girl absorbed the attention as soon as she spoke. "Make no mistake, my friend works very hard to make sure those pies don't slow her down." Pyrrha didn't pay much attention to her other than a fix stare and a polite smile, though she looked less tense as the shorter girl lapped the attention away from her, even for a brief moment.

Unlike the taller Pyrrha this shorter girl behaved more confidently in the ensemble of a strapped blue shirt and white pants that were made from a rich effort to appear mediocre mainstream, at the very least the snow white cardigan hiding the pale skin was something a certain pizza delivery girl could never afford. Ruby wasn't mad, it wasn't her style or color anyway. The short-girl worked it to her advantage, strutting forward accompanied by the camera shy Pyrrha, the short-girl was definitively someone who grew up around an audience.

The short-girl whipped the ponytail of her snow-white hair facing a video camera while adjusting a thick lens glasses that she wore, it made Ruby snort on how out of place it was on the short-girl's otherwise pristine face, more so than the pink scar on her left eye. The short-girl spoke: "Being around Pyrrha Nikos has earned me an insightful look few actually appreciate in the culture of Huntsmen and Huntresses. They're the bane of every enemy of all of the Kingdoms; none more dire than the Grimm." she said, "My family has always appreciated their existence and solidarity for our safety, all the way to my grandfather, Nicholas Schnee. Though I'm not a Huntress or aspire to be one, I value the time Pyrrha has allowed me to spend with her, whether its seeing her train her heart out or if its a just nice visit to a pizza shop in the Kingdom we never been to, I can always count on Pyrrha being earnest with my family's support."

A reply was waiting from the short-girl to Pyrrha, and all of the attention made her dizzy headed. "Huh? oh, ah yes, sponsor." she fumbled her words around, the short-girl's on-hand social skills quickly picked up from it.

"That's right!" the short-girl exclaimed straight into the video camera. "The Schnee Dust Company has greatly enjoyed introducing many charitable events throughout Remnant, including sponsorships-" Ruby couldn't hear anymore as the crowds that she dug herself into started to shuffle yet again. She didn't care to hear anymore, or rather she could not. During the shuffling a person's elbow struck at Ruby's right ear, before she began to rubbed the bruise lobe another sharper hit smacked her left cheek, one foot was stepped on and the other stomped, then another struck at her forehead. Ruby was too livid to even complain and pushed herself just another elbow had missed her.

All she wanted to do was to work, but there was no entry on sight passed the stupid crowds. Looking around the tall white limousine the idea of gaining a high ground on the sea of people was too appetizing to pass up for the irate pizza delivery girl. No one was paying attention as she climbed on top of the long car without event a threat. Once on top, Ruby saw that she was oblivious to them all, something snapped on her pleasant head, and the only right thing to do was vented it out.

" **All this trouble over two girls?!** " Ruby shouted in frustration.

Ruby finally got her wish, they all turn around to witness her outcry, at least hundreds not including Jaune or Boss replied in absolute quietness, and only her heart drummed in the most embarrassing moment of her life.

* * *

 **Author's end notes: And so Pyrrha makes her debut, plus two characters that you already know that I'm gonna dance around not naming them even though you all ready know _whom_ they be. Yes, I know, I'm terrible. Pyrrha also might play a role in this story along side Jaune. I also decided to use my OC stand in for that robot-girl's father seeing as he isn't yet introduce; he has own back story too.  
**

 **Anyway, I just began working on the next chapter, depending if writer's block hits, it might be on schedule or just delay.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone up in smoke

**Author Note: Took a little longer than I thought.  
**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **2/4/2017 update: corrected a couple of words**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 4: Gone up in smoke**

There Ruby was, on her first day on her first job, she had just shouted at and enthralled scores of people, and worse yet in front of her boss in a magnitude she never expected to accomplish on her worse of days. An eerie quiet settled; not even the mechanical whir of a camera. The pit of her stomach became the heaviest and coldest thing she had ever experienced. Her anger all but gone, leaving a blank bill to pick up at her expense.

Ruby just wanted to take everything back. Knowing she couldn't her mind set back, a feeling of an outer body experience. The precious seconds of the aftermath of the legendary shout lasted a relative eternity. Ruby guided her attention to key individuals; Jaune carried a shock expression, a hint of sympathy; scratching his shaved head, Boss undertook a more inquisitive route than she would have thought; Pyrrha the shy celebrity was confused and nothing else; the short-girl other than the basic shock that everyone and their mother carried was very hard to read. Her mind resettle and time flowed back to normal, Ruby sealed her mouth with both hands slapping on a face that wanted to cry out.

Before anybody could say a word, Ruby hopped down from the limousine and ran by the two mini celebrities and entered the pizza establishment and finally hid behind the counter. Jaune went over to check on her. Peeking down the countertop she was definitely having a mini freak out. Jaune emphasize with the younger girl more than any sympathy, which unfortunately didn't allotted much effective scenarios in which he could help her.

Jaune went for the tried and true with sympathy. "It's okay Ruby." he maneuvered around the counter and squatted next to her. "They suddenly overwhelmed us, and we didn't have time to get you in before they turn the place into a circus." Ruby didn't budge from little ball she had form into; he definitely has seen from both sides of this situation, with his older and younger siblings. He went for another tried and true with empathy. "What you did was totally understandable, if extreme, Ruby. At least from my point of view; it's not the most humiliating experience that was ever witnessed. Thanks to an obsession with breakfast cereal I'm legendary in the Silver Linings of Sanus."

"The trading towns routes?" Ruby responded. She thought back to where she had heard of the Silver Linings: A series of towns, villages, and small settlements that lined around the east coast of Sanus with rich trading routes protected by volunteer warriors named Road-Watchmen. "Oh, right, you're from Carrot."

"Yes, it's right near northern tail end of the Silver Linings." Jaune said. "Anyway, coming from a remote farming hamlet we didn't exactly have luxury essentials like stores around the corner, rather we had to make do by traveling to the other places on the Silver Linings. That's where I had heard of a prize giveaway from the Pumpkin Pete's Cereal; a cool hoodie if you mail in fifty box tops. I just have to have it. Thing is, not every settlement had a general store with that cereal in stock; I had to travel miles up and down the coast, picking up odd jobs to pay for the price gouging some of the general stores had on a single box of Pumpkin Pete's thanks to scarcity. But I finally got it and wear it proudly to this day, even though everyone in the Silver Linings now know me as a stupid kid with an obsession. I'll never live it down, I haven't gone back to those towns since."

Ruby cracked a small smile. "Well, you were a kid, they probably had forgotten by now."

"Ruby, this was just a few months ago."

They both stare at each other in silence. Finally Ruby's smile conceded to a series of snorts, a snicker which blew into a childish laugh.

Jaune took with a good nature stride, even though it did stung a bit. "Yeah, that was what I was looking for, but to be honest though, a little humility never hurt. Please stop laughing!" Jaune begged her. "This almost hurts as much as the thought of the Lien I burned through."

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ I didn't mean to laugh, but I feel a little better." drying her high spirit tears. Ruby pulled a stack of Lien from her pockets. "So I hope this Lien we got back from the deliveries will make you feel better too."

"Whoa, people actually like it that _much?_ " Jaune was in disbelief. "They even paid _extra?_ "

Ruby pulled out another stack of Lien, cheerfully smiling. "The tips aren't that bad either."

"Holy molly! You got that much from tips?!" Boss popped his head from on top the counter, showing extreme surprise. "I mean, good job, Rose! See what did I tell ya two: Wealthy folk are always loose with their cash."

Ruby stood up part way. "Sorry for making a scene out there, Boss. I'm ready to work my butt off to make up for it," she didn't turn her head back at the front but the muffled talk of the crowd outside were present with activity. It dented her newly fragile confidence. "I'm kinda surprise they're still here. Hope they aren't too mad about me."

Boss shook his head. "Oh, they stopped caring after you left and back to their self absorbed bubble," the doors opened, "and now they aren't. Ruby! Prep the kitchen. Jaune! Come take orders with me then go join Ruby. Me! I'll join you two in making those pizzas. Hurrah!"

The crowds began to seep into the median size pizzeria, just as their frenzy was feared to be a problem they were reined in by the personal entourage that surrounded the two celebrity teenagers. As they lectured the group one of them in a form of a refine, older bespectacled woman headed to the front counter with purpose, and trailing behind the woman with her own sense of power was the snow-haired short-girl with those out of place glasses.

Not eager to be in their presence, Ruby turn to prep the kitchen-giving her relieving excuse to hide away-then a voice called out. Ruby knew it had to be from the teenage girl, that only she and not Jaune or Boss were being addressed, making any attempt to avoid the people she just screamed at gone for good. There was no weaseling out of this encounter, Ruby pivoted on one foot to meet the teenager standing across the counter.

"Hello. Could you wait a moment?" the short-girl said.

Ruby said, "Yes? Can I-I help you?"

"I would like to extend my apology directly to you," she said, "Your earlier outburst I can take as my own fault for making a mess with the paparazzi and fans coming along and acting freely, my representative did not properly contact the right channel for this stage visit in time, or as I suspect not at all; for this I accept the full responsibility. I completely understand the stress levels that workers, such as yourself, are attributed with and in no need for more in the form of a celebrity visit." the girl briefly bowed, showing a stiff yet polished smile. "I am very sorry and hope this eventful meeting does not reflect badly on neither the Schnee family, the Schnee Dust Company, or Pyrrha Nikos for you or the pizzeria establishment."

The girl spoke an awful lot, Ruby zone-out part way, the girl awaited on reply leaving Ruby dim on what to say back. "I hope you enjoy our pizza? B-by being our third customer today, in ugh, company history!" Ruby cringed.

"Thank you. I certainly will." she turn to Boss. "We'll make sure you will be rightfully compensated today for your service and cooperation. I have a positive feeling by the end of the day that this little known pizzeria will have its fair share of exposure to the public to add to its popularity." she turn back to Ruby for only a moment, nodding too quickly that it allowed her thick glasses to bounce from the bridge of her nose before settling down at the rosy patch of her white nose tip. She flashed an embarrassed smile before turning around and leaving back to Pyrrha and her entourage.

Ruby felt her knotted stomach untie, a cold relief of forgiveness lifting a weight off her small shoulders, glad that only her own conscious made a big deal out of this and she can leave today's incident as another forgone memory. But in a small nook in the back of her mind, a feeling Ruby couldn't quite acknowledged with a clear definition sprouted.

"She seems pretty cute." Jaune parked himself against the counter, looking smitten. Ruby only met him for a few hours now but could tell the same expression he had was the same one she seen on her uncle whenever he saw attractive women on their travels to nearby towns in Patch together. "Though there is something familiar about her. The name too."

Ruby looked at him questionably. "Do you like _all_ girls?"

"Only the cute small short ones, or the ones whose definition of being hitting on is not literally." Jaune turned around, adopting a supportive outlook. "So are you ready to work, Ruby?"

"Let's just get this day over with." she said frustrated.

"That's the spirit _?_ "

Ruby gave him friendly hit across the shoulder. "That's the _team_ spirit." she smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Despite the record turnout of any brand new restaurant only two actual purchases were made. Ruby couldn't fault the rest for not being little adventurous in eating anything from here, but they didn't know what they were missing out; Ruby saw the pizza place in the shady part of town in a more positive light now that she felt a little more attached. In spite of the two cheap and basic personal pan pizzas, the celebrities' entourage made a high profile deal with Boss for the use of the place as a photo op which made the only real profit for today.

Other than watching the currency symbol of Lien dot Boss' greedy eyes, both Jaune and Ruby were delegated to standby duty behind the front. Two teens in the throes of boredom on their job averted watching their employer, instead the attractive celebrities in their pampered fantasy act of eating pizza "Just like everyone else" became a focus of their attention. More so for Jaune in his male teenage idiosyncrasies then the bored aspiring Huntress worried only for that paycheck.

"What _is_ the big deal with them anyway?" Ruby asked this time without blasting it out of her lungs, in a more sincere curiosity.

Jaune turn to Ruby. "I have no idea. Maybe their fashion models? I don't think I've ever seen them in movies before, maybe they're more known in Vale?"

"No." Ruby said. "I think I overhead them not being from around here, maybe they're from Mistral?"

Jaune dreamily rested his elbows on the countertop, propping his head on his hands. "Wherever she's from, she sure is cute."

Ruby tilted her head, "Whom? Er, who? The redhead?"

"What? No! I mean, she is very good looking-and awfully familiar too-but I meant the one I talked about earlier, the cute one wearing the glasses, with the snow hair."

"What's wrong with the redhead?" Ruby inquired.

"Nothing!" Jaune waved his hand frantically. "I just think the other girl is cuter. Is just my opinion is all." a fragile confidence in him began to crack. "I mean, I'm not wrong...right?"

Ruby gazed into that particular girl in the middle of a photo op showing off a toothy smile; another feeling popped in the rear of her thoughts, still unsure what that feeling was. Ruby revisited Jaune's opinion, "I guess. She is nice enough to talk me when I expected to be in a screaming war, and she does look harmless for who-whatever she is." she turn to him. "But take it from me when cute isn't all a girl wants to be noticed by. The tall girl in the other hand, I think I heard was a Huntress-in-training, and I don't mean to be bias _but_ they're pretty rad gals."

"Ruby, stop trying to ship me with that red-headed girl." Jaune said miffed.

"Ship-what-now?"

"Eh, just forget it." he said frustrated. Jaune became timid-like. "You sure know how to make someone flustered and a little bit vulnerable. You're being best friend material."

Ruby chuckled. "You're not the only one who can get through someone. We'll be BFFs before you know it." she then nursed a solemn expression, she spoke, "Hey, Jaune, can I ask why you took the bullet for me earlier? I think it's more outside than just looking out for one another, it's like you don't really want to work here than the obvious reason."

Jaune sucked his lips in, he had his own sad clown expression. He looked away, he began to answer, "I-"

"Arc!" Boss had called out to him from the photo scene. He waved to beckon him to come over.

Jaune glanced back at Ruby, the same question written on her perplexed face, he shrugged as an answer before going over there. Almost as he arrived he was ensnared by the strict directions of the paparazzi that involved him being used in a photo op as a prop caricature of his own job; he was set up for a few pictures with the teenage celebs, including mock taking their orders that Jaune somehow made it clumsy which only added to the realism when it enabled the stiff expression redhead to genuinely laughed, the snow-hair girl tired follow up with the same laugh but to Ruby it looked...off-the paparazzi didn't care. It all went downhill from there after Ruby overhead Jaune asking how long he was needed, and life was seen draining away when they told him an hour or so until they get the right shots.

Boredom reprise. Ruby turned around to yawn, the menu on a black wide board caught her attention. Much like almost all pizzerias, Red's Pizza wasn't exclusive to just that: dessert was also in the menu. Cupcake Brownies written in white letters dazzle the mind of the sweet-tooth girl. She was compelled to search for those ingredients and make them. Though they were company items and on company time without permission from the owner, the sweet hungry rebel in Ruby told her to do it anyway. The prospect of another customer coming in after this was baseless, the establishment already made good money today, and who knows, they might order some cupcake brownies and then she'll be ahead of the game. Thus Ruby went off to search for the fable quest in the kitchen.

Forty minutes while Ruby had admired her creation from the lit oven window. At the table, the media had left the teenagers alone after the tedious stunt in various states of exhaustion. The girl with the snow hair was easily the more social and compliant, now she was in her seat listlessly staring into the cold wasted pizza. Jaune sat and laid his head against the table in between girls without any protest from the them, in fact, the redhead girl was the one who went out of her way to provide him a seat. Pyrrha looked downtrodden from the repetitive paparazzi hounding directions; every now and then she would glance at Jaune in low-key wonderment. Boss was dozing in a window side booth, the entourage were in their own booth discussing private matters. The oven timer ding! Ruby opened the oven door to a chocolatey paradise, she sat the pan of brownie cupcakes on the counter and quickly cool them by the wave of her hand going in at inhuman speed. She happily added the powdered sugar-there was just too many to just keep to herself.

The snow haired girl twiddled her delicate thumbs together in forlorn play, opening her left palm revealed pale skin slightly bruise in the middle. Her vacant gaze was interrupted by a pang of guilt, followed by the interruption of an intoxicating smell of chocolate brownies when a metal tray was neatly set in the middle of the oval table without warning. She looked up to see the smiling face of Ruby who greeted all politely.

"Hi!" Ruby shifted the greet to each of the girls. "I just thought everyone would like a complimentary side of brownie cupcakes that I made. No real reason; it's just that I saw this place is not just a pizza place, dessert is on the menu too, like literally. Besides, with gooey, chocolate goodness like this it kinda has to be shared!"

"It's a very gracious gesture, thank you!" Pyrrha helped herself to one.

Jaune did as well, mumbling a thanks as his hand somehow found the treat without lifting his head to see, guiding the brownie to his mouth.

The snow haired girl stared in silent wonderment. Ruby treated the awkward gaze with nervous eyes shifting and a lopsided smile. "What's the matter? It's free, take one. You allergic to chocolate or something?"

"No." she gingerly picked one. She showed a weak happy expression for Ruby's sake, "I-we appreciate it. Thank you." a small bite pulled a fluffy chunk into her mouth and her weak outlook changed into a truly joyful experience.

She wasn't the only one to enjoy it; Pyrrha wasn't modest about wolfing it down till her palm was empty, the brownie top plugged Jaune's mouth as he tried to eat the bottom first, the sight only enticed Ruby to try one or two or three, a solid eating experience that had the four teens in genuine joy. Such a genuine scene however, attracted the hoard of camera fiends that fiercely depended on scenes like this for their ever hungry livelihood.

The snow haired girl in her mid bite felt invasive sensation coming, she stood right up and turn to face the wave of paparazzi, " **Enough!** " the girl screamed at the paparazzi, stunning them. Her red face from the outburst and the shock of delivering them scandalous material. She turn to see her representative, the older woman crossed her arms in a stern manner. The girl went to salvage the incident, "Excuse my outburst, what I meant to say was, you shouldn't overwork yourselves for the perfect picture, there will always be time, but we also have an obligated break under the agreement." she did a quick bow. "Thank you for understanding, apologies all around."

The paparazzi and entourage resumed her prior wishes and left them be. Meanwhile, the celebrity girl return to the delicate task of savoring the last bites of the brownies as if nothing had happened. _'Gee, kinda wish I could've handle my own outburst like that.'_ Ruby internally mused.

"Yes, excuse me," Pyrrha waved at Ruby, "could I have your name? I honestly love to praise good service about employees to their employers." she did a mini gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me not have introduce myself first," she extend her hand out. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, how do you do?"

"My name is Ruby Rose." she patted Jaune's shoulder. "And this guy here is Jaune Arc. Both of us have just started today."

"That is right!" the blond boy took a flirtatious look aside to the snow haired girl. "So about you, snow angel, you have a name? I loved to be evaluated by customers personally."

"My name is Weiss Schnee, but I do prefer to be addressed by my family name only. Thank you." she said thinly annoyed but still was convincingly polite. "As for an evaluation. Your service is...sufficient too. For an employee of a pizzeria, on their first day."

Pyrrha saw through it and lightly giggled at Jaune's expense. She turn to Ruby. "So Ruby, the brownies were a pleasant surprise, they were very well made. Do you have aspirations to become a baker?"

"Wha-no! I just a major sweet tooth, and I know my way around an oven." Ruby chuckled. "What I really want to be is a Huntress. This is just my summer job in between training at Signal Academy."

"How grand, your in training, just like me. You've probably heard of my own fourth consecutive championship wins back in Mistral. Most Huntress-in-training I've met have." Pyrrha said.

"I doubt that she already doesn't know." Weiss interjected. "Who has _not_ heard of Pyrrha Nikos in the Huntsmen and Huntress world?" despite that declaration, both pizza employees looked befuddled.

Jaune leaned in close to Weiss, disturbing her. "So does that mean you're a Huntress too?"

"No. No, I'm not. I have never entertain that path, nor ever will." Weiss' polite edifice cracked, surfacing haughty anger. "I'm the heiress to the world's largest Dust mining company."

"And that _is?_ " Ruby asked her to fill in information.

"What kind of championship anyway?" Jaune asked Pyrrha in the same breath.

"You don't…know who we are?" Weiss remarked astonished. Pyrrha to her side was pleasantly amazed

Ruby shook her head. "Not really. Sorry."

"Maybe?" Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I feel like I have heard of something associated with you both, now that I think about it, but not Dust companies or Mistral championships."

"Perhaps you're playing coy about my family name." Weiss sounded mildly agitated. "But you can't deliberately say you have not _heard_ of Pyrrha Nikos. Could it be that you have seen her in a box of cereal before; she was the mascot of Pumpkin Pete Cereal for some time."

Jaune's eyes grew upon realizing, he turn to Pyrrha surprising her. "Oh, my gosh! I _knew_ I seen you before. You were in front of Pumpkin Pete Cereal?! That's so cool!"

A brilliant smile developed as Pyrrha tried not to giggle. "Yeah, it kinda was cool. Do to my championships victories I was given the opportunity to appear as their mascot for a while. The cereal...I suggest you add fruits if you want to make the best of it."

"I can't believe I've met the girl from the cereal box." Jaune said amazed, Pyrrha giggled and a light blush appeared.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Yes. Pyrrha _has_ met other, reputable sponsors since. That is where I have made acquaintances with Pyrrha. More than just a cereal mascot, a future guardian Remnant deserves. That is why the Schnee Dust Company is proud to be a major sponsor of her's. Documenting her rise and journey to Beacon soon enough."

Ruby nearly jumped across the table, startling Pyrrha and visibly annoying Weiss. "Cool! You're going to Beacon? As in Beacon Academy in Vale that is headed by Headmaster Ozpin? Oh, I so want to go there. Hopefully in the next couple of years. Gah! I so envy you going to Beacon!"

"Yes. Not until Fall at least. Though my transcripts are yet to be evaluated, I'm confident in my combat abilities speaking for themselves." Pyrrha turn to Jaune, subtly eying him up and down. "Tell me, Jaune, are you an aspiring Huntsmen too? You certainly have the physique of one." Pyrrha turned red as she caught her words. "I-I mean that I've been around many fighters and I can tell the type! You fit Beacon's bill of being Huntsman."

" _Him?_ " both Weiss and Ruby said in the same breath.

"Ah! You sense the warrior lineage in me. And of course, I'm aiming for Beacon too; who doesn't want to head there? Being a Huntsman is all I'm about. That's the only thing I've got going for me really." Jaune then smiled sadly. "Past my Huntsmen training, I'm really just a bore of a country pumpkin anyway."

Pyrrha ran her finger across his knuckles. "I'm sure you're more than just that, Jaune. After all, there is more in people than just how they're presented on the outside."

"Aw shucks! You sure know how to positively reinforce a guy." Jaune said bashfully. He turned to Weiss in a flirty manner. "So Weiss-"

"Schnee." Weiss corrected sternly. "If you will."

"Schnee? You may not be interested in being a Huntress, but seeing as you know the Huntsmen and Huntress world I thought you want to get to know another one more. You're new in the Kingdom and I'm new as well, say after my shift ends how about we explore it together?"

Weiss did a short sigh before adopting a polite smile. "I'm busy, actually. But I do like to leave with a memory of this place." she glance at the cold pie that was only eaten in small bites for the photo op. "If isn't too much trouble I like order another personal pepperoni pizza. It won't be too much trouble would it?" she batted her long eyelashes which Jaune fell for; Pyrrha looked disappointed.

"Sure!" Jaune jumped up to his feet. "I'll get right on that! One 'Personal pepperoni pizza' coming right up!" he left with an enthusiastic spring to his heel. An endearing act admired by Pyrrha whose eyes followed him all the way to the kitchen.

Satisfied that the flirty boy was gone, Weiss turn to speak to Pyrrha when she noticed the young pizza worker still in their midst, looking on hopefully.

"Oh? You're still here?" Weiss asked dryly.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, Jaune is the only real pizza maker here. I'm just the delivery girl." she turn to speak to Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha, I was wondering what kind of wea-"

"Pardon me, Ruby, but I've always wanted to see how one makes pizza outside Mistral." Pyrrha got up and walked around the table. "Oh, I hope Jaune doesn't mind if I observe his skills."

"But wait, Pyrrha! We're do to leave soon," Weiss tried to call out but Pyrrha already found a delighted conversation with Jaune. "Drats." Weiss sighed annoyingly.

Ruby smiled at the display back at the kitchen, she turn back to Weiss, "Don't worry, Jaune will make your pizza to go-?"

But she was already gone. Weiss had left without a word, quietly ambling to her entourage.

 _'I guess you can't expect to make friends with celebrities.'_ Ruby said, feeling a little bummed out. But mostly feeling bored, tapping her fingers on the plastic table surface and blowing loose strands of her red highlighted hair, waiting for the next thing to happen.

A faint smell of smoke took her nose, Ruby recoiled in disgust, but the smell became stronger and thicker.

She followed the black shadow back the kitchen's direction.

* * *

The fire overtook the kitchen and the back of the pizzeria, but thankfully everyone had gotten out before the smoke enveloped the place, and the firefighters made a quick response. Jaune and Ruby sat at the back of one of the unoccupied trucks while Boss talked to the first responders, they were both quiet and their uniforms were dirty and disheveled. The white limousine drove past them with Pyrrha and Weiss inside with their entourage, the media covering the leftovers of the event, and the paparazzi already writing and pushing their outlandish story view.

Ruby took another glance at the blacken window frames of the burnout pizzeria, she cringed and hanged her head in disappointment. "Some first day huh? Sorry about losing your job." she said.

"No. I'm sorry for costing your first job." Jaune shook his head. "It's almost like I fired you."

"Literally?" Ruby joked.

"I don't think it's funny, Ruby." Jaune said, "I started the fire, I don't know how, but because of my own incompetence I cost you your job, pretty much destroyed Boss' livelihood, and got everyone in danger. It sucks."

Ruby patted his back. "It does suck. But stuff happens sometimes, I'm sure Boss has insurance, I mean, he did have a business in the industrial side of town even he must have know it was bound to happen. It's a job anyway."

"That was what I told myself when I arrive to the Kingdom and after the interview. What bothered me is costing you a job." Jaune stood up and stretched his legs. "I already have possible job line up anyway. This job was the only one keeping me in Vale, it was the last straw."

Ruby stared at him inquisitively. "Now I know why you were worried about me, but why was this the last straw. What job do you have line up?"

"This job would've been my excuse to my dad to keep me anchored here in this city. Even if I didn't like it." Jaune said disappointed. "The men in the Arc family have a long tradition of heading to Solitas and braving the cold for their Huntsmen training, but now it has evolved into getting a job there instead. Being in a cold continent is the last thing I want but my dad really wants me to go in exchange for me getting the family heirloom." he plopped back down. "Fortunately, the job I got lineup is under a wealthy scientist who lives in Mantel, with a big mansion and there is a lot of job openings for staff." he divulged in an obvious tone to Ruby.

"You think I want a job all the way in Mantel?" Ruby laughed. "I don't think I'm that desperate for a summer job. Maybe."

"Hehe." Jaune stood up. "Anyway, I'll be heading to stay overnight at the Vale airport to catch the next airship to Mantel in the morning."

Ruby pulled out her Scroll. "Want to exchange phone numbers? Keep me tabbed on that job; I'll never know if I need it."

"Sure." he picked up his Scroll. It only took a few seconds. He began to walk way, he turned around and did one last wave."Maybe we'll bump into each in Vale in the future. Goodbye, Ruby!"

And so the strange boy turn odd and gentle friend was gone from her sight.

Ruby remain sitting on the bumper of the fire truck wondering about her next action when a loud caw of a crow frighten her a bit, she went on thinking. Footsteps broke her thinking, then a loud bump against the hull of the truck made her turn around, Qrow was leaning against the corner looking down at her, surprising Ruby.

"Hope this isn't you're doing, kid." Qrow smirked. "But seriously, what happened?"

"Some fire started in the kitchen, a complete accident, and no, I'm _not_ being defensive because I did it." Ruby said defensively. She squinted accusingly, "Were you checking up on me? How did you get here so fast anyway?"

Qrow's mood became maroon. "I...I just had a bad feeling. Good at snooping out for them, except for...those two times."

The dim mood was interrupted by Boss jogging and appearing beside them. He turn to Ruby. "Rose, you still here-" he glance at Qrow twice, "Man, You _are_ fast, I just got off the phone with ya. You must be Ruby's father."

Qrow glared at him. "No. No, I'm not. I'm her uncle. Honestly, we look nothing alike; why does everyone keep saying that? I'm too young to be anybody's dad." he blushed and huffed while Ruby giggled loudly.

Boss scratched his shaved head. "Geez man, no need to be sensitive about it. I just called the emergency phone number for Ruby to let them know about what had happened, and because I'm _not_ an incompetent employer. Even though I live for the thrill I still have insurance-like in this Pizzeria. Red's pizza shall rise again!"

Qrow looked panic stricken, he turn to Ruby. "Ruby! You put Tai's number instead of mine?!"

Ruby frowned. "I, ugh, maybe?"

"Ruby!" Uncle and niece shivered and slowly regretted turning around. Taiyang was in view, the father was looking confused, concerned, and angry.

"Man! You _are_ fast!" Boss exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's end notes: Looks like Ruby is in trouble, and trust me it won't look pretty.  
**

 **A limited interaction between Weiss and Ruby just to set future events. And like almost every other verse, Pyrrha already has the hots for Jaune while he is clueless as ever.  
**

 **Concerning Schedule I really don't have one locked it, but I hope to get in at least once a week.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Stupid plan

**Author Note: Took a bit long.  
**

 **An ever so slightly gloomy start, but Ruby will start her her adventure very soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 5: A Stupid plan  
**

Her plan had failed already. Ruby's plan to gain a job to pay her way in fixing Crescent Rose, the whole scheming of leaving Patch in daily morning trips and arriving discreetly early afternoon with Qrow was undone on its first stage because of one foolish oversight. Ruby felt pretty stupid.

But now she felt unwavering fear and anxiety, the worst kind when a parent says nothing on the way home only to argue with Qrow upon arrival. Qrow had left the house to let Taiyang cool off after accidentally ripping the doorknob off in Qrow's presence. Just bad luck. Taiyang led Ruby to the kitchen and has sulk in silence ever since. Ruby uncomfortably sat on a seat at the far end of the dining table as her father pace back and forth.

Taiyang had finally stopped pacing around the kitchen. He sighed, "Okay," running his hands through his blond locks as he turn to face his youngest daughter. "Granted, we're not living in the nicest of times, it pays to be a little frugal, but it does not however give you the inclination to look for employment without my permission."

"But-"

" _Outside_ the island." he shut her up, sending the girl into a nervous wreck. Taiyang continued: "In a large city, that you haven't step foot on in a long time, without my supervision where something could have happened. Something _did_ happened. It's not enough that I let you train in being a Huntress, but now you're going out of your way to run off at the age of fifteen."

"Dad, I'm not running away." Ruby argued in spite of her nervousness. "It was just a job. I take the ferry just like everyone else who has a job at Vale, then I come back to the island."

" _You'll come back to the island_." Taiyang repeated sardonically. "But that isn't all. It's never going to be enough is it? You're just going to push, and push, and push, until I can't see you anymore. I'm not surprised if Yang has been doing this too." he came up to the kitchen counter, slamming his hands on the surface scaring Ruby, the loud whimpering from him scared her even more. "Not both of you too, please don't do this to me again," he hanged his head. "Why are you both doing this to me?"

" **Dad!** This isn't about you." Yang stomped through the doorway and into the kitchen. Both turn to her. "You made the same kind of lecture when I attend my first year of Signal, and you've been smothering me with your fears ever since I submitted my application for Beacon." she huffed, looking aside to calm herself. "I get it. You love us, you don't want to lose us, no good father does, but don't you see what you're doing is more dangerous than anything out there? You're making us ill prepared for the real world, you can't keep us from it more than you can keep the world away. Whether you like or not, we're people too."

Taiyang stood against the counter, contemplating away from the gaze of his daughters. "Yes, you're people, Huntresses, but so was Summer. And then she never came back."

Ruby frowned, she got up started to walk away in a shivering gait. Yang crossed her arms and glared at her father. " _Dad..._ " Yang cautioned him.

Taiyang held his face into the palm of his large hand, his quivering mouth visible. "Both of you...just go to your room." he said, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

The kitchen backdoor opened, Qrow stepped in a hunch walk, he stood up straight at Taiyang. "Taiyang, _we_ need to talk. **Now**." he turn to his nieces. "I think the outside air is better to cool off in the summer evening."

Taiyang glared at him. "Qrow, I don't like you here. I don't like you influencing my daughters, my family, like you had lately. Don't interfere in this." he glowered. "You already distracted me with enough of your morning talks this past few months, lying to me about my daughters' whereabouts."

"Those conversations weren't just to distract you; I wanted to help you. You think I like to see the father of my nieces in this state, man? They needed time away from you, this you. These past couple of years has been especially hard, you can't just go on ignoring them. So just listen to me. " he turn to Yang. "Take Ruby outside, maybe a short walk while your father and I talk."

"Qrow, you shut up." Taiyang slammed his fist against the counter. "Since when did I ever listen to you?! You were never really my partner or leader. You're just my emo teammate. And don't you dare talk my daughters over me." he snapped at the two. "You two go to your rooms this instant!"

Ruby broke from her timid shell and snapped right back at her father to his face. "You think getting work up like this may be why we wanted jobs to feel independent?! Stop it dad!"

Taiyang stared upset and shock; Qrow and Yang waited to where the situation would build up to. He turned away from everyone's gaze, slamming a sharp blow to the counter that created the brittle snaps of the wood splitting, Taiyang showed an uneasy air around him that his daughters did not want approach. Splinters crackle as Taiyang moved his fist around after being stuck in an escalating struggle, Qrow went over to him when Taiyang let out a frustrating shout, pulled himself away from the counter and pulled his fist out in blind fury and struck a blow across Qrow's jaw.

The girls gasp and were petrified at the sudden violence. Qrow walked backwards from the initial shock of the punch, the red bruise was nothing to worry compared to the forlorn stare of Taiyang. He didn't mean to hit him (it was an accident), he knew Qrow wouldn't hold it against him, but to his daughters who had witnessed the act, Taiyang feared they would draw out their own conclusions.

"I'm...I didn't…" Taiyang turned away from Qrow. "This is...isn't me." he hesitate multiple times to speak in a patchwork of explanations. He gave up as he turn to his two daughters, a facial expression of defeat. "Just do whatever you want."

"Dad…?" Ruby saw her brawny father brush past Qrow in a frighten state, she pleaded when he opened the backdoor.

Taiyang glance over his shoulder at no one in particular. "I'm going to the local mission boards, we have enough funds stored in the bank to last until Fall but I don't really know when I'll be back. I'm sorry." he promptly left into the night and disappeared to the darken trail leading to the central of Patch.

Tears swelled up in Ruby. It was too much for the younger daughter, who felt the blame for her father's abrupt emotional departure to be place on her. "Please," Ruby pleaded in vain to her already gone father. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please stop being mad!" she tried to hurry out the backdoor only for her uncle to side step in front of her.

"Hold on, kid. You don't want to do that. Just stay here a minute." there was a slight slurring to Qrow's tone.

"B-but!"

Yang held her shoulder, Ruby turned around. "Let him go, Ruby. Dad is still an adult. He needs to sort this out on his own." she said still as sad. "This honestly was a long time coming."

"You got that right." Qrow massaged his chin and jawline. He saw Ruby still quivering with her large eyes staring back. "Don't you go start blaming yourself. Nor you, Yang, really none of the three of us here. Just the price to pay for the company he kept, and how he choose to handle certain emotionally charged events in his life."

"Even when mom was around dad has always been a guy with a glass heart." Yang sighed. "We," she glance at her little sister, no less upset. "We have to be the strong women we want to be. We need to show dad that we're capable of taking care of ourselves."

"He knows both of you can." Qrow said, "Somewhere in there is a father who does, and a pretty smart man who agrees with him. But, despite the idiot he's been for what seems to be forever, I believe what we just saw was him reflecting on the changes he desperately needs to make in himself; think today was the kick in the teeth he needed."

"I wish wasn't me." Ruby said sadly.

Yang said, "It was not you, Ruby. He wouldn't have let us be Huntresses if an ordinary job outside the island was out the question." A haunted expression suddenly appeared on Yang. "I...I already told Qrow about what had happened, a couple of days ago on your birthday, when the Nevermore headed to that town...Kindling."

Ruby looked at her confused. "You _saved_ Kindling Town."

"We did...but not everyone." Yang said bitterly. "There was this tiny family that lived on the outskirts of the town, on this little cabin-the Nevermore wasn't the only Grimm that made their miserable existence known that day. A single stupid Beowolf wandered in, and me and dad were too busy dealing with the bigger threat, but the father of the family was able to take the Grimm down and save his daughter. The mother…" Yang couldn't continue, a pang of guilt had Ruby wish she didn't probe further.

Qrow step in, "And it really resonated personally with Taiyang-you don't have to ask why. It's horrible. He's always been melodramatic since I've met him, but Tai has always made the best of any bad streak of luck; whether instantly or eventually. Guess for better or worse, today was that day. Now he knows what to do." Qrow turn to Ruby. "Ruby, what do you want to do?"

"What?" Ruby wasn't expecting a question.

"That's a valid answer." Yang smiled. "but what do you want to do for the rest of summer? You had a job already, you gonna look for another one?"

"I only had one because I wanted to fix Crescent Rose." Ruby shook her head. "But wait what about dad? Shouldn't we talk to him...bring some sense to him?"

Qrow said, "No, no, no. Your father already knows what to do, he made that clear, he choose to be a Huntsman today. But what about you?"

Ruby pondered on that as she looked at the still dirty Red's pizza uniform she wore. "Pizza is a little out of the question. My funds are still low for the premium maintenance."

"Ruby," Qrow said mildly impatient, "Remember what we were discussing back when we were training, on your birthday, you said you wanted to be taken seriously. That is why you got a job, to be independent from your father, but there was something more than just that and fixing your weapon. You see weapons differently; a meaning on why you use them." Qrow gaze seriously into Ruby, making her nervous. "Why do you want to be a Huntress for, Ruby?"

Yang had her hands on hips, looking sternly at her uncle. "You don't have to rush Ruby with that big of a question."

"Yang, let Ruby answer." said Qrow.

Ruby's eyes rolled in contemplation and almost immediately snapped back. "I want to use Crescent Rose to help people, to keep them safe. Fixing it is not enough, I want to revisit why I want to help people than just wanting to become a hero. I don't think I can do it with just fighting Grimm-not yet. A job is not about income for me, I want to make connections with the outside world no matter how small; I only ever wanted to be a Huntress but I got to thinking that I can't be a shy Huntress. I want to meet people around the world."

"Ruby," a proud smile developed on Yang's lips, "I didn't know you felt that way, coming out of nowhere from you to be honest. I'm almost jealous of your reasons because I only want to travel the world for fun. Kinda selfish when helping people is only secondary to me, that being said _I know_ I can people because _I know_ I can take care of myself without help." she said her point clear to her little sister, looking down at her.

Ruby crossed her arms. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Qrow took Yang's side and also looked down at Ruby. "How can you help them if you're too sheltered to help yourself? I mean, when is the last time you made food that wasn't chocolate based?" Ruby tried to argue but sheepishly back down when he specified. "Fixing Crescent Rose does sound attractive when you're not focusing on the life inessentials that make you fed and happy." he grinned. "So how about we simulate some of it?"

Yang smiled knowingly, "Oh, Qrow your going to make her do that? Because I think she's ready for that."

"Taiyang may have funds in the bank account for you to splurge on stuff like food but it's a joint-account and as of right now I'm freezing the funds so you have to fend for yourself. It's the same bet I've made with Yang and she admittedly crushed it with her bodyguard gigs."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Ruby asked Qrow with a humorous smirk, "Sounds like you want me to up the ante."

"You can try. Does the fifteen year old have a plan in place for that?" Qrow challenged her in a slight patronizing tone.

This tactic from her uncle wasn't new to Ruby, doting in its own way, it still always managed to push Ruby's buttons until she said the first fresh idea on her mind. "Well how about I leave Vale and Patch, and head to Mantle, old man? I totally got some insider information on a job with many openings there! And I'm totes getting that job yo!" she tried to meet his challenge and instantly regretted everything she said. Especially the last part.

A pregnant pause.

Yang laughed. "Nice try Ruby. But seriously we should start small."

"No." Qrow narrowed his eyes at Ruby. "She's serious. Care to explain, Ruby?"

He was right; Ruby however embarrassed and regretful, some resolve inside her made the girl want to stand by her challenge. Ruby said, "I made a friend in the only other coworker in Red's Pizza, a nice guy named Jaune who really helped me a tight spot that would have cost my job much earlier. Anyway, he suggest and told me about job opportunities in Mantel under a wealthy scientist looking for staff for his mansion."

"A guy huh? This wouldn't happened to be some romantic randevu wouldn't it?" Yang teased.

"No!" Ruby stuck her tongue out, almost lurching.

"And how do you know this isn't some hogwash?" Qrow rightful skeptical. "I mean Mantle is well...Patch is doing much better economic wise last I heard (At least there aren't any Grimm roaming around in Mantel), and I doubt any scientist-especially from nearby Atlas-would want to set up jobs there." he stroked his chin, musing. "Though I can think of one nice man I met long ago."

"Not one hundred percent." Ruby said. "But I want try."

"Ruby, this isn't about trying, it's just...you going alone with some stranger in a far away land like Mantle for a job-if it exist-sounds honestly really stupid." Yang said. "I think I need to put my foot down for this one."

Qrow sidestepped next Yang, once again Ruby felt ganged up upon. Qrow said to Ruby: "I'm your uncle and I think this is a stupid idea too. Going to a far-off land with a plan that might as well be a whim. Do you honestly have any idea what's out there? The laws, customs, and observations of the local people living in a harsh, barren environment of Solitas. A fifteen year-old teenage girl without any experience going to that sounds like a stupid plan for a stupid girl-a recipe for disaster." Ruby let her gaze fall, murmuring possible arguments. Qrow smiled. "But even after you hearing all that, I won't stop if you decide to go."

"What Qrow?!" Yang hollered at him with red eyes.

"You will?" Ruby was astonished.

Qrow walked over to Ruby's side, she turn to Yang. "You've done a lot of reckless stuff before you even got your driving license. One event in particular when you were just a kid with a toddler in a red wagon, that I could've easily convince Taiyang to put you off the path of being a Huntress because I was more worried. But I know better. You're not a girl with her sister in a red wagon forever, you convinced me of that many times, Yang."

Ruby didn't have a clue on what event they were talking about but saw Yang contemplate long and hard as she gaze at her then at their uncle. "Okay." Yang nodded.

Qrow turn to Ruby, "I ask again: Ruby, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Past midnight, the activity in the airport dwindled. There were many available seats among the rows on the lone terminal, the Check-in staff behind the front were idly working and their sharp typing of their keyboards made the only noise. Behind rows the wide window panel showed a medium sized fixed-wing aircraft parking while others were taxing and leaving into the night sky; they were a common sight due to the short round trips to the Vale territories being the most popular. The rare transcontinental Dust airship made its behemoth appearance behind the large panel window on the left side of the terminal as it taxied itself to a raised platform.

Jaune turn his head slightly to its hovering arrival. He slouched back into his metal seat, trying to rest as comfortably as he could until early morning when another Dust airship will take him for a week long trip to Mantle from Atlas. Just the thought of the freezing land made him feel cold, going to such a icy city with only jeans and sneakers, his prize hooded shirt and the bunny pajamas packed in his brown backpack seem like bad plan already. He dug into his backpack after the image of Mantle force him to look for something to warm him. Next to a sheath Jaune found it in a baby blue scarf that he neatly unfolded almost touching the ground; it was older than him and had the worn appearance of it too. He felt hesitate to wear it around his neck but did so anyway.

He took a lazy look around: Only a score of passengers waited like him. Nothing out of the ordinary in the white hallways of the terminal. Jaune felt the heavy need of sleep sway him to gently close his eyelids, then he spotted red and black in between a blink, a familiar girlish face. Jaune opened his eyes wide, it was indeed Ruby coming in dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt, black pinafore and red skirt with black stockings. Looking at her grey backpack huddled around her long red scarf, and the occurring red and black color scheme of her boots, made her look like she was ready to travel anywhere.

Ruby came in from the hallway in a confident pace but now stuck by the entrance looking conflicted and desperately looking around. Jaune stood up and held his arm up high from the rows of seats, before he opened his mouth Ruby had spotted him and hastily made her way to him.

"Ruby? What are-you're taking the offer after all?"

Ruby nodded. "Call me stupid, but I'm gonna take this chance regardless of what jobs are waiting in Mantel. But I hope the offer is true."

"The jobs exist." Jaune said. "I met the Atlas scientist when I arrived in Vale along with a couple others looking for work. He has employed a lot in Atlas but is looking to employ in Mantel for his own home and the locals are not enough to fill. He said help is always needed for every skill; though we may need to start as serving staff."

"That's fine." Ruby plopped down on the available seat, Jaune reclined back on the neighboring one. "How is that any different from the pizza place?"

Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well...a few things, but I've worked in serving staffs before and it isn't that hard."

Ruby nodded then jumped up as she realized something. "That reminds me, I got to get a ticket!" she pulled a stack of Lien, "I guess you gotta spend Lien to get Lien." She sped off to the front and got ticket and returned. Ruby sat back down showing off the stub to Jaune. "There still a lot of seats and only one airship going this day."

"Yeah, the airship trips are rare even in the summer. We have to get through Atlas then to travel by a fast train to Mantle. Mantle is not much different from Atlas in terms of weather, so it's a very cold place, even if there jobs available not too many people like to face the harsh weather. I'm not surprised why there is job opportunities open." Jaune tugged the blue scarf around his neck, visibly bothered by its starchy touch.

The commotion made Ruby noticed, she tugged at her own red scarf that flowed around her left shoulder like a cape. "That's a nice scarf you have, even if it's...it's kinda old looking."

"It's my dad's;it belong to someone else before. He met that person at Solitas all those years ago when he was my age and gave it to him." he loosed it up and flattened against his chest, presenting a faded white snowflake distinct on the blue color. "Dad gave it to me, so that maybe it would bring some luck to me."

"That's nice." Ruby's eyelids started to become heavy, she glance to see Jaune close his eyes too. "It's going to be a long wait until morning."

"Yeah…"

"Good night, Jaune..."

Ruby slumped her shoulder next to his. Jaune sighed, "Night…" he snored lightly as Ruby murmured nonsense in sleep.

Activity in the terminal remain as quiet as usual.

* * *

 **Author's end notes: And so Ruby sleeps up until her adventure to Solitas with Jaune in tow begins.  
**

 **Because this takes a year or two before the current 4th volume, I wanted to write Taiyang still dealing with bit of struggle, before eventually becoming the goofy tough love kinda guy he is.**

 **Anyway, I consider this the last chapter of a story arc. You'll just have to see what the next arc is about when you meet Ruby's future employer.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sidetrack

**Author Note: Something came up in RL, delayed the release a bit and work of another chapter too.  
**

 **Since Volume 4 has ended and we haven't really gotten a view of Atlas, I went ahead and implanted my own vision of the cold Kingdom.**

 **Perhaps we'll see more of it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 6: Sidetrack**

Ruby stood in front of the door, rubbing her hands together for warmth, and in the anticipation of the last day of the trip. Picking up her grey backpack, Ruby turn to see the cramp cabin room one last time; The week was the longest and for the most part, the most boring experience that Ruby had ever had before. The past couple of days has been cold and partially clouded, which felt as a good sign that they were almost near Solitas.

At least Ruby thought so. Having only heard of Atlas and vaguely the territory of Mantle, the fact that they sat on the top of the world had never occurred to the isolated island dwelling girl. Picking up a free travel guide that had made the bulk of her entertainment, she noticed that most of the history of the continent has been trivialize to mention the Schnee Dust Company every so often. Ruby thought back to that girl that she had met a week ago, never knowing that she was a member of such a prominent family that was well known to the rest of Remnant. If Weiss was that much of importance among Atlas society, Ruby doubted sadly that she would ever meet the nice girl again.

Ruby made sure she had everything on her before opening the door. By coincidence Jaune had also opened the door of the adjacent cabin room, both salute each other and laughed; already long time friends. The captain made an announcement through the intercom above them that the ship would arrive at Atlas in thirty minutes. Both headed past the suffocating corridor to the much more spaciousness observation deck featuring large windows lined with cushy seats for sightseeing on all sides; which the teenagers were always happy to see during the long trip.

The periodic shadows of the right front wing of the airship flapping draped over Ruby, breaking away from Jaune, she made herself comfortable on seats and looked out the window like many other times during the past week. Just like yesterday it was nothing but the dark blue sea dotted with the white sheets of the floes and large fragments of jagged ice floating freely meeting a white sky with streaks of dark grey clouds. At this point it was hypnotically calm. Suddenly something appeared a mile below the airship's belly with a white trail following it, Ruby peered over the window and saw an angular aircraft appearing small from the distance make a wide left turn over the ocean waters, it rose in a twisting upward route until it was at the same level of the airship, heading straight for it at a dangerous speed.

Ruby felt unease of what was happening, she turn around to see that Jaune was glued on the other window to see another aircraft heading from the other side. They weren't alone in feeling nervous and confused, a handful of other travelers watched too as the aircraft was gaining on them. The intercom pinged and the captain in a calm voice explain that they were escort dropships of the Atlas military, a sort of welcoming display promoted by the General of the Kingdom of Atlas. Ruby felt anything but; she admitted after the initial scare, the closer inspection of the military air fighters made her inner tech and weapons geek squeal.

"Wow, so this is what dad said about 'The Great Ice Wall'." Ruby heard Jaune say, she turn to an astonished Jaune starring ahead, soon joining him with the same face.

Even though the Dust Airship was already traveling a mile up, the huge wall of ice before them span miles wide and ruled the horizon. In uneasy anticipation the huge airship entered a lacrosse metal enforced square entrance that was carved into the mile deep ice wall. All of the light shrunk into a beam in the dark, with only the strobing green and red flight lights of the airship and Atlas dropships on either side providing comfort, suddenly light at the end of the tunnel grew and blasted them in blinding illumination.

They opened their shielded eyes in wonderment.

"Wow." Ruby this time gasped. "So this is Atlas?"

"Yeah." Jaune nodded, leaving his mouth ajar.

An entire modern metropolis built on a huge ancient lake bed that was formed shallow in the tundra. A cold but bright blue sky was touch by many tall high-tech looking skyscrapers that were either made a transparent appearance like ice or were dark as a blue glacier, under the long shadows of technological monoliths were dark blue colored box buildings in uniform square urban grids spanning miles around the flat round land; they were reminiscent of pebbles of the former giant lake. It made a great impression for those first time visitors.

The view was snatch from the awed teens as the airship dramatically descended vertically, and a curved concrete edifice of a long since defunct reservoir dam slowly replace the scene of Atlas. The dramatic shift from the beautiful glass city of the Kingdom to an ugly mega-structure was jarring to both of them.

The Dust airship descended closer to the defunct dam and was left alone by its escort. In between the giant ice wall and the dam was a void of derelict and impersonal feelings that didn't gave a lot of respect to travelers from abroad; The travel guide being in surplus made sense in hindsight. As they descended the void between the natural and artificial mega-structures gave way to a hotspot of industrial activity, a whole rail-yard was laid out on the now permanently dry earth floor of the dam's toe. The airship parked on one of the two unoccupied ports next to a small building serving as an intermediate terminal between airport and train-yard, the airship hovered and unloaded its passengers into the arm of the oval platform, Jaune and Ruby hurried along with the other travelers into the small rectangular building.

Under the concrete giant's shadow it felt surreal to see this entire travel hub crudely built by such a wealthy Kingdom at the edge of its border, continuing to promote an unwelcoming air to travelers. But still, the people here had their reasons to buy their train tickets and persevere inside this shanty terminal. Peering past the frosted window Ruby watched Dust powered trains with passenger cars filled to the brim go to a tunnel built into the side of the icy valley. Ruby thought back if coming here was the right choice for her own well being; Her doubt and fear in her decision plainly written on her face for anyone to see.

"Eh, it could be worse." Jaune step in beside her, his mildly amused expression joined Ruby's trouble face on the glass reflection. "We could lose all our money to a mugger out here and be left in the freezing cold to kick the bucket, lost in a foreign continent to be forgotten."

Ruby looked at him strangely. "That's kinda dark, Jaune."

"Dark like the lighting...?" Jaune guided his hand to bring attention to the darken blue of the dam's shade bathing everything despite the morning sky hiding above.

"Not literally." Ruby scowled at him, she turn her head away. " _Idiot_." she was too close to hide it under her breathe.

Jaune smiled without taking it badly. "If anybody is going to be the idiot here it's better if you think it's me, and that you're here by your own choice like I am; no fool following the other fool. You're going to have to continue carrying that confidence if you want to land that job, okay?" he patted her shoulder twice before turning towards the door, "Come on, the train will be here to take us to Mantle." he said joining the migration of people leaving.

Ruby followed him out to the bracing cold of the station and into the freezing winds outside. She downgraded Jaune from an idiot to a dummy because he was right on who was to blame for coming here-not her uncle or sister who only gave Ruby their trust-and that she needed to focus on getting that job. Their train to Mantle had arrived ten minutes later.

For the industrial bleak and bare bones atmosphere of the yard, the train itself was very clean and sleek silver with a cherry red snow blow built into the nose of the engine, looking effective and ready to make the journey. That comfort in its journey however brought a superfluous cap of passengers trying to fight for room inside the tight space of the limited cars-even ones that didn't came with a ticket. None of the train staff bothered past a lethargic sigh; the inspector just tried to shove as many inside without any regard for safety.

A real fight just to be a sardine in a metal tube began. Jaune tighten his father's scarf around his neck as he pushed people aside to get into a crevice of available space, thankfully there was enough space for Ruby to add herself to the struggle. The train sounded its horn impatiently into the cold air which hasten Ruby to enter. After setting a foot inside the door Ruby was suddenly held by an aggressive tug, her expression mirrored Jaune's shock, Ruby was violently pull back by her cape and shoved aside by a man in a grey hoodie. The man unfairly made his way in but was pushed back by an angered Jaune and the random struggle of the crowd. The man in his own struggle had caught Jaune's scarf to regain leverage, the scarf loosen and wrapped itself around his arm as he stumbled backwards and fell off the train car.

The train let off its whining horn, the man still had the scarf wrapped around him unaware of it, he just cursed and ran off. Ruby yelled at him, she turn to Jaune who was about to step out when the staff shoved him back and blocked him. "Hey let her back in, come on!" Jaune yelled at the staff.

"Too late. A whiteout will hit soon, we need to leave now!" the train staff told him.

Ruby shifted anxiously from Jaune to the running man before turning back to Jaune. "I'll get your scarf back, Jaune. I'll catch another train when the weather clears and meet you in Stollen soon enough, I promise!" Ruby said to Jaune.

"Wait Ruby, the whiteout-!" the train yelled over Jaune and prepared to embark.

The young speedster with good intentions had already track the man down. He headed to a snow-plow-less train that sat on its lonesome in a bay platform separate from the rest of the rail-yard; unlike the rest of the fleet, the tracks face the opposite direction into another tunnel.

Ruby saw the man through the coach window making a brisk walk into the neighboring car, the chase resumed after seeing that the rear coach was unintended. The horn of the engine blasted as Ruby got inside and the added chugs of the train messed with her senses, she stumbled and did splits across the empty car floor rumbling under her, she made it towards the door when Ruby felt something tighten around her foot. Ruby looked down to discover the blue cloth of the scarf stretched under her boot; picking it up she inspected and saw no damage. Ruby whirled around to see the coach already far from the station, she let out a frustrated sigh and slid the next door open to the neighboring car.

The train car went dark briefly upon entering the makeshift tunnel built into the other side of the valley. Clumsiness pursued Ruby as she stumble to the rhythmic movement of the locomotion in the darkness, but fortunately, the vertical lighting fixtures on the ceiling had turned on their dull yellow light not soon after. Ruby held on to the door frame until her legs didn't feel like jello from the bobbing floor, looking around she happened to find herself not alone. At least twelve people filled the long car, most of them sat at the far front of the parallel bench seats. Ruby glance to her left to see the man that had cause her trouble and snorted irritatingly at his direction, she sat on the available space of the opposite bench.

The trip in the dark tunnel was never ending. In the dim car no one had paid attention to her, preferring to stay this way and not had to answer to an inspector; if one does show up she was ready to lay the blame on the trouble making man. Finally the train left the tunnel and introduced the natural light of the morning sun to the bare car. Ruby glance behind her shoulder and felt the excitement of adventure as the train began a steady escalation over solid ridges that accumulated from many decades of snowfall resting on the foothold of the dam. The tracks soon developed over a long bridge that extend out of the wild of the snow to the cityscape below.

Ruby wanted to enjoy the scenery but felt bothered by the feeling that she herself was the center of attention. Turning to her right Ruby saw an older woman at the other end of the bench seat, she was steadily staring across from her with arms crossed, Ruby jerked her head back to peer past the older woman to see an eerie pale face staring back. Ruby almost freaked out until another glance saw the face was just a decorative mask; not that it help. Braving thrice a glance at the masked individual Ruby saw the person stumble in their seat and the mask underneath the crimson hood shook before turning away. Who ever they were, they didn't expected to be caught watching. Ruby peered again to see if she couldn't enjoy the scenery without being watched, and again the white mask stared expressionlessly at her, the older woman started to converse shortly with the mask figure before the quiet chugs of train movement interrupted them and they stop speaking to one another.

Ruby wanted to get to bottom of this. She inched closer to older woman who was dressed in a business attire, as Ruby slid closer she already had gotten the attention of the older woman. Ruby whispered to her, "Why is she staring at me?" she pointed not so subtly at the mask figure next to the older woman.

The older woman's sharpened purple eyes became obscure by light reflecting the lenses of her glasses. Her sunken face lifted the lines of her cheekbones drawing wide lips into a Glasgow smile. "I haven't a clue. Have you met before perhaps?" she said in an attempt of a humorous tone.

Ruby was unnerved, but stay polite with a smile back. "No. Never been here, Atlas, I-I've never been to this Kingdom before."

The older woman went silent. Light from the polar sun emerged from behind an ice theme skyscraper, glazing her aged light blond hair and shimmering her oval spectacles, she spoke, "I take it Atlas wasn't your attention. Usually visitors to the Kingdom are more learned about the land before they even set foot here. Forgive me in advance for presuming. Most go to Mantle."

"That's...actually true." Ruby couldn't fault her for being right. "I got a little sidetrack on my way to Mantle, didn't mean to go to Atlas." she pensively shifted her eyes left and right. "I take it you're a local?"

"I am not native of here, of Mantle born, but I do dwell here." the older woman answered crisply.

"So it must've been a heck of trip to Atlas from Mantle, huh?" Ruby awkwardly played around with the red hem of her skirt. "I gotta be honest, the transportation to Atlas is...terribly poor. I mean, it's not much of a welcome to outsiders when you meet a dam and a sad little train yard at the bottom. Isn't it bad for tourism?"

The older woman chuckled lowly. "Atlas is a great Kingdom to visit, but the local denizens rather see the foreign Lien than its people outstaying their welcome."

"Oh. So I'm guessing no job opportunities in Atlas?" Ruby asked half hopeful.

The older woman slowly swayed her head left and right. "I never said of such of information that would infer to that conclusion. I am an example of foreign employment. Atlas may appear cold to the unfamiliar but the beacon that has help Atlas stay on its feet in post-Great War is the Schnee Dust Company." Ruby jolted faintly at the recognition of the name. The woman continued, "We here in the SDC welcome people of all walks of life to work for us. I tell you truly, not blinded by the attributed bias that is entitled to as a representative of the company."

The hoodie man across from the muttered 'Schnee' underneath his vibrating hood.

"Schnee?" A vision of Weiss popped into Ruby's head, her left eyebrow quirk, "So you work at the Schnee Dust company?" she asked.

"Work? My dear I practically run the company, at least at behest of its president's informed whims. I'm not prone in giving this away so often but…" the older woman daintily reached into her breast pocket and pulled a thin business card, she handed over to Ruby.

Ruby read the introduction written: _Greetings from the Schnee Dust Company President's Secretary. Olivia Raskoph._

"I'm usually far too busy with my duties to greet properly so forgive me in advance if the card is too impersonal and archaic." the older woman said.

"Well, I don't have any cards to hand out, heh." Ruby extend her hand out. "So how about my way? My name is Ruby Rose."

"Charm, I'm sure." accepting the shake in a very reserved and weak way. "Although this is our first introduction, I have seen the likes of you before, in Vale and in that subpar pizzeria. I believe I seen you converse extensively with the young miss Schnee for while."

"Oh, I think I seen you, oh yeah!" Ruby snapped her fingers triumphantly. "You were the one who was with that Schnee girl. Sorry, everything was a bit of blur, after the fire and everything. I lost the job because of it, heh, no duh!" Ruby playfully hit her forehead. "Anyway, that's why I was originally heading to Mantle for."

"To look for employment in admirable trait but surely Vale would've been more suitable for another job, no? Mantle has a troubled job market right now. Or did you came for something more." the older woman tilted her head inquisitively.

Ruby pondered cautiously before simply shrugging. "I just wanted new experiences aside from the job. I heard from a friend that some scientist was looking for staff for his mansion in the Stollen area of Mantle."

"I see." The older woman nodded understandingly. "Perhaps I can consider you for an interview closer to Atlas, in the SDC or the Schnee themselves?"

Ruby was taken aback. "Me?" she pointed at herself. "What can a former pizza delivery girl even do?"

"Why in many opportunistic positions if you're willing to start within your means. As I said before, we of the SDC employ many different people; from the home Kingdom, to Mantle, and all around the world. We're an enterprise that provides many wonderful opportunities, from R&D for military and domestic properties, and yes, personal staff of the Schnee family, and honest work in the Schnee quarry providing the necessary element that fuels the world; The Dust that keeps us from the dark, and the creatures that lurk from it. And despite the rumors that you may or not of heard spread arbitrary, we treat all our employees well, yes, including Faunus. A progressive company." she raised her chin. "As our slogan states: Building a better tomorrow."

"I finally recognized that voice." the grey hoodie man across from them growled. A tense air as he stood up, Ruby felt hairs of her nape stand up despite not being the object of his death glare. "So you're the one who's been feeding us crap! Schnee dog!" he point at the older woman. "You have no shame, so die human! For the White Fang!"

Almost the entire of the passengers panicked, Ruby who was in the middle of it was too petrified by the sudden violent escalation to react.

The man positioned himself to attack, hidden underneath his grip was a black baton, he inched his front foot forward and flicked the collapsible baton extending it to its full two foot size. The steel bar danced up and down before he jump and aim straight at the older woman's head. Instead of reacting for the worse like almost everyone else in the car, the older woman remain stern face as the baton weaved out of the way out of the man's control. He stood awkwardly over the older woman and Ruby who could only stare at his shock expression.

The danger resumed as the man recovered from the miss and aim to smash the baton over his target's head again. Ruby's body did not want to move despite desperately trying, she mentally went to grab her weapon from its place on her back like always but remembered that Crescent Rose-even if operable-was halfway around the world. She felt helpless without it, and Ruby could only blink, and on the second blink the man was gone.

The man was tackled back into his seat by the mask individual that was seated on the other side of the older woman. The mask vigilante pin their arm against the neck of the man, he struggle under the push of their shoulder despite being sizable compared to the noticeably tall and feminine figure in the crimson light armor. The mask that the vigilante wore brought Ruby to mind of the drama theater masks that were in Mistral art books, the blushing white stone face chisel on them had always creep her out even to this day, and it did a good deal of intimidation on the man. It did not last long. The man resisted the arrest by splitting the armpits of his sweater apart and showcasing the web-like membrane of the bat wings underneath his arms, and thwarting the vigilante off their feet.

The Bat-Faunus bounced off the seat and pounced on the down vigilante, crouching over them he raised his steel baton and smashed it against their neck, he raise it again in a quick session but the vigilante guarded with their arms, and in another session the vigilante intercepted the hit by grabbing the baton with one hand and delivering several punches against the man's face with the other. After the fourth blow his grip on baton loosen and fell right into hands of the vigilante, who serve to use it against him, driving him away with strong left cross.

Instead of fear Ruby held still in the seat in admiration of the mask vigilante turning the tide of the fight in their favor. Only her and the older women were left watching as the others fled to another car when the man was pushed to their side of the car. Both the man and the vigilante face off into the narrow aisle, the former looking haggard without his hidden weapon and vigilante in defensive poise with sun radiance reflecting from the bronze lines running parallel over the crimson light armor. The vigilante swung the baton against its former owner which denied a punch coming from the right, the strong impact bruised the man's hand and sent the baton out of grasp where it twirled freely mid-air until it seemingly snap right back into the vigilante's hand, they turn the baton by its thick handle end and smashed against the man's forehead. The man stumble backwards and slumped against to the door, groaning before blacking out.

The older woman began clapping reservedly for the vigilante. "I believe, Diva, that you have the job." smiling brittley.

Ruby snapped her previous attention from the entertainment of the fight, shifting her head to the older woman and the now named vigilante, Diva. "Wait, what happened?"

Her question went unanswered, Diva walked over to the woman and bowed, she then turn to Ruby and a prolonged stare between them before Diva silently showed a thumbs up. ' _Cool._ ' Ruby mentally squealed.

Diva went back and pulled the man by his arm and escort him into the other car. The door slid closed and the older woman exhaled. "I am afraid what you saw was the reality rarely spoken of. An economical rift that has been plainly evident but every year desperation makes it more apparent. But when cries are ultimately ignored, the less fortunate are only left to lash out however they can."

"Okay? But why did he attack you?" Ruby asked, "and who are the White Fang?"

"You said earlier that the welcome of visitors to Atlas felt cold, but this Kingdom still runs its wealth efficiently despite the cries of the hurt. You see why over there." the older woman nodded forward.

Ruby followed and saw across the coach window to see a long air traffic line of the Atlasian navy escorting large bulky airships carrying cargo containers from the ice wall over the dam and over the cityscape and far into the city center. The continuous traffic's end melted into the city's horizon.

The older woman continued, "Trade is not a problem for Atlas, despite what you saw on arrival, but who keeps and distributes it is another story. I don't want to entertain local politics but I will say that the Atlas council has been complacent lately." she said, "which affects the affairs citizens' livelihoods, and unfortunately the Faunus are always the first to get the raw end of the deal. The White Fang are a misguided organization that hails from Menagerie, they entice those who feel like they are left behind, even in Atlas. They see all of Atlas institutions as enemies, and because of the SDC close ties to the Council and Military, we are grouped into so much attacks that they become predictable; despite our frequent and equal employment of Faunus."

Ruby frowned. "That sounds awful."

"Yes it is." the older woman said. "The Council and the Military may have stray a little from its duties but I assure you that the Schnee Dust Company will continue to uphold the standards of the Kingdom of Atlas like it always has." she faced Ruby, a faint smile grew. "I want to get back to the topic we had before the unfortunate encounter."

"You mean a job?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed." the older woman thin lips spread across the bony cheeks as the smile grew. "Tell me, who is Weiss Schnee to you?"

* * *

 **Author's end notes: Will Ruby encounter Weiss soon? What would happen to Jaune alone in his trip to Mantle?  
**

 **Also the SDC President's Secretary is the same one from the RWBY Manga; which means anything from there is canon and relevant to this story, and Weiss' background. She has a more extended background and role in this story.**

 **Anyway, I don't know when another chapter may pop up, I have a lot things this week. But it won't be a Hiatus.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Proper Introductions

**Author Note: I managed to pop this chapter in, even if it is a little late.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Update:6/17/17**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 7: Proper Introductions**

"She's a nice girl who can forgive a stupid emotional outburst. I like her white _expensive_ cardigan. Ugh. She's part of the Schnee family, known for the Schnee Dust Company; makes up seventy percent of all Dust distribution around the world. Berry the polar bear says: 'Don't eat the yellow snow'," After running out of things to say about Weiss, Ruby shifted through the trivial pages of the Atlas travel guide in front of the stoic SDC President's Secretary.

The older woman pushed the bridge of her glasses, clearing her throat. "Let me repeat myself in clarity if I could: What does Weiss Schnee mean to a person like _you_?"

"What does Weiss Schnee mean to me?" Ruby asked not quite understanding, the fact that the older woman only quietly nodded to reconfirm didn't help. "To be honest, I've only met her like once, a week ago, and the whole day was a blur." she popped her tongue. "Yup."

"Most who had the privilege of meeting the young Heiress did so with prior knowledge of herself, duties, aspirations and personal hobbies, and of her family background more so. Not all who have met her did so by chance." the old woman gazed at Ruby with a thin smile.

"I'm starting to sense a running theme here." Ruby remarked about both meeting Weiss and setting foot on Atlas by chance. "Having met Weiss, she seemed very nice, which was news to me of her being an Heiress. I guess I kinda got the idea of heirs being kinda stuffy." all of her ideas about heirs attributed from fairy-tales of royal families.

The older woman nodded. "Yes, Weiss Schnee is Heiress of her family company. Although she is the middle child of the current CEO, Mr Schnee has done difficult soul searching in choosing his heir, and he came to an honest conclusion that the future of the family and company, if not the entire Kingdom, rest in Weiss Schnee. Her father, her family, think of her very highly beyond being kin. Staff, teachers, and important members of Atlas society had met with her, giving her advice, and taught her, all in effort to groom Miss Schnee into an important figure in the Kingdom's arsenal to stand against unchecked influence of already powerful institutions like the Military and Council. There is no other to oppose them."

"What kind of influence?" Ruby asked concerned. "Doesn't the Huntsmen Academy have a say in this too? I mean, they provide defense for the Kingdom, don't they?"

The older woman chuckle darkly. "You really don't know about this Kingdom do you? That may be true in Vale and whatnot, but that is not how we do it here. The Headmaster of Atlas Academy is also the General of the Atlas military and holds sway over the Council with his two seats. A little too much. The SDC has been in good standing with the Council and Military since the founding of Atlas, but never has the SDC or Military had try to influence the will of the people, the Council. At least, not until lately in our history. Though it is still the will of the people, we in SDC are wary how it affects the Schnee family. A difficult sway to resist from the Headmaster and his Academy seeing as we are beneficially intertwined, and quiet literally too."

"What do you mean literally?" Ruby asked, still processing the complex discussion.

The older woman directed her hand towards the window. "In a moment, you can see for yourself."

Ruby didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be looking for; undoubtedly, like many times it has been brought to mind, everything was new to her. The train gradually shifted left where the track bridge met a suspended track of monorail in brief parallel journey, a colorful monorail soon past on cue with shiny exterior full casually dressed clean people, made aware of the abandoned maintenance and how down right dirty the train was. The track and suspended rail no longer were parallel and the train traversing in a straight line allowed more of the city to be seen. Still without a clue on what she was supposed to see, Ruby leapt to the other bench to put herself closer to the window.

The late morning sun sat low the polar horizon, providing much needed bright rays to most of the cold city, from where the train was position everything was same the dark blue that the old dam had provide for the train hub. Under the shade laid the monotonous block dwellings that were the same as the eye could see, the uniform horizontal windows lighted the freezing haze from above while the headlights from the street traffic below made the atmosphere shift and dance. Looking up Ruby finally saw a huge collection of skyscrapers centering around the central area that had made the shadow, and she again saw the long and numerous air traffic of airship cargo and their military escort as they streaked above the buildings like climbing smoke from a far source. The train gradually moved around the skyscrapers, the peering sun still hid behind but as the light wane Ruby finally saw what was hiding.

It was nothing short of a grand citadel in the middle of the Kingdom. Appearing like a knife cutting through the center of the city was a raised platform of shining steel, the face of it sharply inclined with a slit that divided the structure where the earlier airship traffic finally made their port in there. Ruby spotted hangars lining the sloping sides which reminded her of the angle bow of a navy ship. Another mile pass and the sights of box buildings lined up the top of the platform, impersonal places she was surprised to see that they were meant to be campus dorms; she didn't see how anybody could enjoy the cold dwellings. More revealed of the behemoth structure in the coming minutes.

Coming one mile closer at an angle, a top of a metallic dome popped up on the far right with many factory-like rectangular buildings encompassing it, the second to last turn saw a skyscraper rise like modernized tower keep overseeing everything below, on top of the tall building were twin spires of communications antennas-the Cross Continental Transit System of Atlas use to keep in contact with the rest of the world, the first of its kind. All sat in a circling plateau that form one of four Huntsmen Academy around the world. All of it, looking like a city within a city, was the Atlas Huntsmen Academy.

"Close," the older woman spoke, Ruby turn around to her. "It's not just the Academy and CCT, but also the Kingdom Council. And neighboring them…" she nodded forward. "is Schnee Manor." said the older woman.

The train bridge headed straight at the plateau an angle above the urban area where the tracks began to encircle the artificial plateau; the infrastructure overlooking the tiny train made it more awestruck when up so close. In the next turn natural forms divided itself from the artificial and a whole new face of the plateau appeared. Rocky ridges that began its toe meeting the cityscape built themselves into crescent terrace steps each hairy of frosted forests, its surface of the plateau covered in white tip evergreen which surrounded a pale castle.

Ruby did a double take. It couldn't be right, but she saw a snow white manor of fantasy creation.

The mansion was a grand creation of pale bricks edifices extending along the uneven land, allowing the buildings and turrets that were built on each of the far corners to showcase their bay windows to a grand view of the outskirts of the city and the tundra beyond. The mansion was divided in sections, stacking and bending along the snowy land like the bellows of an accordion, each skinny and wide sides of the building claiming their own stake on the little even land, all angles and widths uniformed by sloping roofs that reflected north pole sunshine from its light-blue shingles. An impressive tower peaked towards the center-left; fitted with wide bay windows under the gable, a couple of active fire chimneys created a looming feeling over the rest of the mansion. The mansion elevated to from the right along with covered ridges where a unique conservatory dominated in the likeness of a protruding ice dome enforce in a circlet of metal held by buttresses on stone piers; the rest of the building twisted away from Ruby's view. Only another passing from the train allowed her to see a grandiose garden, where for a moment, Ruby saw someone among the evergreen.

"Many others had the same expression when they first laid their eyes on the grand manor. Some filled with awe, others envy, more than enough saw hope." the older woman adjusted her glasses at the sight of the manor, her thin smile persisted. "I know I was one of those in my youth. Opportunities are always plentiful to those who take the initiative." she turn to Ruby. "You already were inquiring to Mantle as servant staff, but why not try and inquiry at Schnee family? Today is unusually fortunate for you to appear: we're holding trials for vacant spots on the staff. Having talked to you I implore you to consider."

Ruby instantaneously considered but was soon rebuffed by the current faith of Jaune and her promise to him. "That's nice...but like I told you before, I came with my friend, and I actually only got here because I wanted to take a train back to the border. Wait out the whiteout and get the first train to Mantle."

"If that's your choice then I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait way more than a week. Passage to Mantle is already restricted to a few times a week, because of the freezing conditions unique to the area, constant maintenance needs to be assured to keep the tracks clean and strong, the whiteout will hinder that."

Hearing that dampened Ruby's spirits. Being thrown a wrench into what would've been a simple delay set a chaos inside Ruby's head, she soon grounded herself with a plan before panic dictated her. She reached for her Scroll but stop mid-way as the older woman shook her head. "I can't call?" Ruby concluded.

"I am afraid that while you're free to call around the world, the CCT has its limitations in neighboring Mantle." said the older woman. "Relay towers do exist but even in the summer they will soon be hinder by a rash of blizzards being broadcast for this coming weeks. Overall, giving how the procedures usually are for these environmental conditions, you might not be able to contact your friend until a month."

Ruby dejectedly put her Scroll away, she kept her sad gaze fixated at Schnee Manor. "Well, I'm already here." She sighed, turning with weak smile. "Can you run by my options again."

The older woman was pleased to hear this. "Of course…" and thoroughly she explained to Ruby a possible future working in the Schnee household.

* * *

As deliberation began to brew inside the train a longer and drawn out one had worn out the young chatelaine of the manor. Inside a long hall of cold palettes a father and daughter walked a one sided conversation. The father of pale complexions, from his double breasted white jacket holding a lanky frame, the stiff gait that his white pant-legs showed, his comb white hair of faux quality, the only attention that seem to be personally cared for was his white mustache adorning (hiding) his upper lip. He spoke of strict rules to his stoic daughter that seemed more of that of a warden to a prisoner.

The father said, "Let's go over it again: No speaking unless it's an appropriate question, this I'll allow; on that topic, only ask a question after I'm done speaking; we'll be picking staff for their skill and social level only." he looked at his daughter, unexpectedly placing his hand on her shoulder, she jolted briefly before bearing to face him with his selfish smile. "and one more thing: Be courteous and nice, to a Schnee, staff is family." said the father.

The daughter hesitated to speak, a glance at the end of the hall caught the sight of a portly, balding man waiting at the front of the great blue doors. Even from far away the man acknowledged her specifically, a polite smile underneath his brown mustache pushed his freckled cheeks and made his light-brown eyes glow ardent. Not a spot miss on his carefully dress of black vest and trousers, he pulled and secured his blue tie at their coming presence out of habit of professionalism, checking his golden pocket watch in discretion for schedule but always there with a friendly appearance. The last thing her father said repeated in her head.

The daughter smile. "Yes, father." she said without the need of obedience.

"Good." he said. "I can always count on you to do the right thing, after exhausting your mistakes."

They finally made it to the end of the hallway, the daughter couldn't help but greet the man waiting. "Good morning, Klein!" the daughter almost lifted herself off the floor.

Klein the butler, wanted nothing more than to greet like he always does but felt hesitant by the dour look the father gave to the daughter. Nevertheless, Klein greeted them both: "Good morning, Master Jacques, Lady Weiss. I trust you are both ready?"

"Yes." Jacques and Weiss followed Klein out the door.

Another meaningless hallway of monochrome paintings impressing the interior, relatively useless unlit sconces over never used armchairs and coffee tables that haven't scratched the shiny floor, and one of many family portraits hanging off the white wall. Weiss couldn't count how many times she past this hallway alone; though counting the times she walked with her father was far too many.

Klein sensitive to Weiss and her father's presence to her sought to help the girl in anyway he could. Klein took the audacity to speak to the man, "Master Jacques, if I may say with all due respect, that you never had overseen interviews of domestic staff before. I know Secretary Raskoph is not currently present, but I assure you that you could most certainly trust me to oversee the interviews alone with Lady Weiss without you taking precious time off your busy schedule."

"Klein, don't be a bother." said Jacques. "I know my time very well. This is a personal example I'm setting, I personally want to see the people who would be attending to my family. We don't want a repeating of the latest incident, now do we?"

Weiss droop her head suddenly, almost dropping her glasses.

"A good father knows best for his daughter, I suppose." said Klein. "Well then, should both parents observe this interviews? Lady Willow is in the dwelling today, like always. I believe I last saw the Lady alone in the gardens, like always."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "I suppose. If she can lift her lazy ass."

Weiss cringed, turning her head aside as Klein open the next door and introduce them from the coldness of the hallway to the brisk winds of the outside. They entered from the side of a grand loggia of marble design overlooking a fresh and vibrant garden situated in the coldest climate of Remnant. In between in the twin stone stairways, a woman sat on an oval patio table, with a glass of wine in hand, facing into the wild snow peak mountains far off where winds pick up and threw snow particles from the foothills. This is how Weiss had always seen her mother.

The matriarch of the Schnee household silently drank as her husband approach the landing overlooking her. The blue eyes of hers had appeared darker under the developed crow's feet under her eyelids.

"Willow." Jacques said once.

The woman stopped her mid sip, brushing her natural white bangs aside with her free hand, tussling her curly side locks until settling, she tighten her oversize white fur coat before drinking again.

Jacques scoffed loudly. "The pinnacle of the Schnee." he walked up back to the loggia.

The three had left to the other side of the loggia, she continue on looking into the snowy mountains.

They entered into a second-floor walkway overlooking a corner room lighted by two large windows decorated with velvet thin blue curtains.

The closing door made an echo, and Jacques spoke again. "How uneventful. However, it just confirms my understanding that only the three of us are needed to make the decisions in choosing the right candidates." Jacques held his gaze at Weiss as they walked. "With Whitley gone at the elite boarding school in Mistral and Winter off lollygagging in some youthful rebellion, all I have is my youngest prodigal daughter. That's why I want every potential servant to be heavily scrutinized before they are admitted. Carefully this time." his gaze shifted into a dark scowl. "That harlot Daisy was shifty at best, badly influencing my poor young Weiss. We don't want _another_ wayward ginger girl in our circle, so that is why I'm here, personally out of my own company time." his eyes soften insidiously, he reached out and frighten his daughter by stroking her chin. "Because nothing is _too_ good for the heiress."

"Thank you, father." Weiss brave not to recoil again.

Klein hid his disgust and open the only door on the side wall, it let them to a short passage and stairway to the next room. Meanwhile on the corner room, another set of doors open on the first floor below the overlooking walkway. The SDC Secretary entered first and Ruby diligently followed.

The older woman walked ahead and grasp the doorknob to the next room and held on to it. She waited for Ruby and said, "Before you go in I would like to thank you for considering. I believe you have what the candidates in the room don't: you don't know of Weiss Schnee."

"I guess." Ruby sauntered, confused but overall relaxed. "By the way, was I really the only one in that train looking for work here?"

"Yes. For you see the train only makes a temporary stop at the east grounds before embarking to the Schnee Dust Quarry at the northern border. All of those riders besides Diva were miners."

Ruby distinctively remembered the riders were of gruff and harden background, almost all of them were Faunus too.

The older woman opened the door, beckoning Ruby. "Please enter here. Take any of the vacant seats and wait for a member of the Schnee family to address the room. Follow their instructions for the interview." Ruby entered the room, the older woman began to close the door behind her. "And good luck. If chosen, I look forward to working with you."

Ruby had long since made up her mind about traveling to a distant land for employment, and its experience; arriving in Atlas, getting separate from Jaune and her original goal was not something she expected, but she adapted with the main idea in mind. This opportunity fell on her lap and she was going to make it hers. The job _will_ be hers.

Entering the new room was frankly intimidating, being just as big and wasteful of space as any other but change came with dark colors creating shadows at corners and ceiling that made the room impossibly huge. There was no windows of any sort. The chandelier in the middle look like it had no support and simply manifested out of the darkness, it provide light to a long table draped in frilly white sheets, girls slightly older than her were sitting there all in one side, quietly talking or looking into their Scrolls.

Ruby walked the darken red carpet floor, none of them minded her and she return to the favor as she tried to find a seat. In the middle Ruby looked at her sides to see others gunning for the jobs; she was told only four placements were available in the form of a Lady's maid, a couple of housemaids, and scullery maid as the easiest which Ruby aim to take. There were at least ten including herself which made her chances favorable, the position themselves were well paid which would make competition fierce, all of them excluding Ruby look dressed to impress in clothing that were few hundreds in Lien value. Ruby stood out quite well, whether or not that would work for her remains to be seen.

Completing half the room was stage right out of a theater, complete with drawn large red curtains and overhanging stage lights facing the middle. On the stage was a crafted wooden table with four fancy arm chairs. Footsteps rattled the stage floorboards and it wasn't long until three seats were filled.

First a stern mustachioed man appeared and took a seat, followed by a pudgy mustachioed man with soft eyes, and then walking in a blue sundress pattern with lily flowers was the nice girl from a week ago. She was walking a sheltered, slow stride, wearing a neutral face. A nagging feeling inside that has been absent since their first meeting resurfaced. It motivated Ruby beyond thinking to do something at this instance.

Ruby jump to her feet, she yelled suddenly, "Hi Weiss!" she wave and smiled, desperate to get her attention.

Weiss stopped and turn, completely caught off guard and in disbelief to see a face called out to her. Jacques was in disbelief that there was unexpected unprofessionalism, Klein shared the same feeling as his employer. Deep down Ruby was inclined to agree with them; she just could not stop smiling and waving at Weiss.

Klein spun around and guarded Weiss. His gentle eyes turn steaming red, he pointed harshly at Ruby. "Hey you!" Ruby shock, pointed at herself. "Ya I'm talking to you, who else would I?! Just cuz you are a little lass does not give you excuses." he snatched the free arm-chair and forcefully planted facing the stage. "Now I want you to plant your arrogant little arse in this seat and learn to properly introduce the young lady of the house."

Ruby looked confused, Weiss previously expression became a neutral facade and sat herself in the middle chair of the small table. Klein was huffing impatiently. Ruby soon became increasingly aware that her mouth wrote up another scenario that put her in the spot, and not wanting to incur a wrath she scramble to the seat. She sat comfortably, before the elevated stage Ruby looked up to Weiss who sat commanding on her chair like she was on a dais; giving the background of the heiress it wasn't too far off. Ruby smile sheepishly, Weiss did not blink nor quiver her lip or gaze that saw through Ruby. A grumpy Klein soon blocked Ruby's view.

"Okay, lass!" Klein growled. "Seeing as you like to run your mouth then you might as well do it properly while you're around here. Now, whenever you see Weiss Schnee, the young lady of the house, you will say ' _Greetings, Miss Schnee._ ' okay? Now say it!"

"Greetings, Miss Schnee."

"Again!"

"Greetings, Miss Schnee!"

"Again!"

 _And this went on for five more minutes..._

* * *

 **Author's end notes: Will Ruby ever learn?  
**

 **I like being able to design my own view of Atlas, being able to add my headcanon of the Schnee household being in the same property as Atlas Academy creates for interesting scenarios.**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Maid Interview

**Author Note: Still active. Really sorry for the unscheduled Hiatus; a lot of things came up.**

 **Still trying figure the story ahead so I don't hit so many writer's blocks.**

 **I hope this chapter is good enough for the long wait.  
**

* * *

 **Waiting On Her**

 **Have we met?**

 **Chapter 8: The Maid Interview**

Klein walked along the table distributing sealed envelopes to each of the nine young women. The tenth one still sat out in front in her isolated chair; her hiding forehead peaked over the envelope, the cold gazes of Jacques and Weiss were felt penetrating the envelope. Ruby turned her pleading face over her shoulder, she said to Klein: "I would like to go back. Back there if possible, please!"

Klein spun around, a warm and cheerful aura enshrouded him. "Young miss, I would argue that you situated yourself in a predicament that has offered you a great and insightful opportunity if you stay there."

Ruby turned back around, her bowing head underscoring a defeated sigh.

"You should listen to him." the quiet voice of Weiss brought Ruby to look up. The Heiress remain completely still. With her gaze passing through Ruby, she wasn't even sure if Weiss spoke at all.

A longer held gaze at the stoic heiress had Ruby accidentally catching the stern eyes of Jacques, he lean in slightly. "If I were you, I would listen to him. You may had screwed up but perhaps you be the perfect one to be broken and molded into a model servant. I seen Klein do it before."

Ruby uneasily nodded, and resigned to hear Klein's request of opening the envelope and studying the inside continents for rules and ethics that will be engaged while on the manor grounds. She opened the envelope, slipping her hand inside she felt nothing, she peeked inside and found it empty. Ruby panicked and turned around again, then she saw all the others in the same predicament: All asking questions to Klein in increasing stress.

There was a satisfied smugness in Klein's smile that clashed with his happy disposition. "Rules in the Schnee household are subject to change, so why write them up?"

The young women at the table shared the same bewilderment. Jacques leaned over his table, his stare frighten Ruby and she cowed as Jacques saw past her and into the women and their murmuring chorus. He addressed them, "You don't have the job yet-So why would you need the rules? This is an interview; have you not been in one yet? When and if, you are considered for the job, you'll be allowed to go over the terms of agreement between staff and family."

Klein spoke up, "I have served the Schnee household for a decade now, in that time I have achieved an extensive system of rules and consequences for fellow staff, present and future, to fall back on. But a good servant always adheres to common sense, and the will of their masters."

Jacques stood up as if on cue, his knees carelessly bumped into the underside of the table and lifted the surface against Weiss' elbows, the shake resonated her upper body to her face where the precarious glasses bounced off the bridge of her nose and into the air. The glasses tumbled in loops in the air above Weiss who watched its fragile trajectory in anticipated horror, Ruby lazily looked above and saw and felt something land on her fair nose. Ruby found her vision blurred, she delicately inspected and found the glasses frame resting on her nose bridge, Weiss showed quiet relief and a tentative look at Ruby.

Ruby looked back and forth at the glasses and then at Weiss, though the lenses were without scratch or smudges they seemed highly expensive, Ruby felt only right to cleaned it with her red scarf and just as quickly handed back it back to its owner while wearing a sheepish grin. There was no fuss or a hurry to take it. Weiss showed an unreadable face at Ruby before gently taking it back and readjusting it back on her face.

"Thank you." Weiss said hesitantly, she snapped to her right without another word and followed her father through the red curtains of the stage.

 _'Sad'_ , Ruby had finally found the word on how she felt around Weiss.

Ruby reported back to Klein who announced to the women to give their full attention to him and follow him out the door.

* * *

Ruby held her eyes to herself, right behind her were the other young women out of their high-maintenance clothing and into the modest attire of the maid uniform provided for them. After they left the interview room the Secretary showed up and implanted herself into the interview. The unique interview took them into a false wall that was a part of a hidden room full of lockers, the beige walls with its angled roof created a constricted atmosphere. Each locker was assigned a clean and pressed blue dress, white frilly apron and hair band. Klein stood alone in the hallway while the Secretary personally explain some information to the young women.

The small changing room was a handful of such similar rooms that were only a fraction of the hidden labyrinth inside the Schnee manor. Dozens of rooms built for different domestic purposes, connected by a web of corridors used exclusively by the staff: hidden doors in false walls throughout the manor to ensure they (the staff) would pop up when needed. The labyrinth was already used by the current staff while the interview conducted. For the interview, only this room would be used and only four of them will use the room again.

The Secretary finished explaining and left to join Klein in the hallway, leaving the room to the women to change. Ruby stuck herself on the isolated corner of the farthest locker row. She was shy, young, and very much still respected the privacy of her physical image; no doubt if she had to share a room with others, at the very least a curtain surrounding her bed would be needed. The wish for her older sister's protection was called briefly, then the thought of Yang making fun or adoring-whichever was worse-her in the maid uniform shot that wish down in its infancy.

The young women were now lining out the door and back into the hallway, Ruby took her chance to change, all the while hoping that her lagging behind wasn't noticed. The nine young women gathered around Klein in a half circle of blue and white. Ruby adjusted her apron as the door behind sealed with slight hiss, the closing door spooked her.

"Careful," the Secretary stepped over to Ruby. "While relatively easy to use, the hidden access door is a little challenging to the initial new to find and open. And with it closing by proxy sensors there is still cases with the door closing on loose cloth."

"Sorry. It," Ruby flopped the dress apron around. "gets some getting use to."

"Hmm." the Secretary turn her head to Klein in subtle gesture to Ruby.

"Dress for the job you want." said Klein. "Though, only four of you will have that privilege."

 _'No pressure.'_ Ruby pensively rubbed the edges of the apron, the long, blue dress that past her knees to her ankles wasn't something that she was accustomed to; and the whole costume looked loose on her short frame didn't help. She began to look around at the others looking to take the job and how they fair against her.

One of the maid candidates raise their hand high above the group. Klein turn to her and she spoke, "Wouldn't this interview go better if our resumes were reviewed, instead of...actually dressing up?"

"Miss Raskopf- the president's secretary-has taken to dutifully review hundreds of resumes, and has pick you ten to participate in this interview. But that was only the first threshold." Klein said. "If you truly want this job then you would need to adopt the lifestyle of the Schnee manor first hand. I give you all an honest butler's word that this will be enlightening experience." he pivoted away from them, "Please follow me to our first trial, fair ladies."

A march of footsteps followed Klein and the Secretary down the hallway. As they pressed ahead, Ruby fell behind with the clumsiness of the maid outfit still a fresh challenge, she tried adjusting the clothing numerous times but still ended with sagging shoulders and a loose collar. The group moved at a brisk pace as Ruby awkwardly walked and twisted and turned her torso, standing at the end of an intersection hallway was Jacques and Weiss waiting to meet them. Ruby's slumbering stubborn nature showed itself when a final pull meant for her collar ended up pulling herself forward for an uncontrollable roll across the floor that pushed Ruby into the forefront of the group, and to the attention of her potential employers. Unexpectedly, Ruby grip the edges of her dress and curtsy respectively to them; but in reality, it was an absent minded attempt to stay on her feet after the dizzying experience.

Jacques nodded approving in his stern way. "Despite your earlier delinquency, you're willing to show the right respect when presented. Keep it up."

Ruby's spinning eyes stopped, Weiss and her unreadable face looking back at her became clear after the dizzying vision blur. Ruby nervously smiled which saw Weiss' face lighten around cheeks, Ruby felt like she deciphered a relatable feeling inside the heiress. But Weiss' dismissive sigh and the long walk away was its own admonish to Ruby.

Klein strolled past Ruby, glancing from the side. "Right, well, let's hope the respect can translated to good work ethic, for every candidate here. We shall see to that with a series of tasks that will make up the main interview. With the help of young lady Weiss." he turn to Weiss with a knowing look and she silently nodded back at him. "And permission from the house-head." he then turn to Jacques who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well then,"

Weiss set an ominous tone that invited the potential maids to watch her silently explore the hallway; Klein began to walk alongside Weiss, sharing the nose high admiration of the hallway filled with rather expensive taste of impersonal items that included furniture, vases and fragile artistic figures, subject paintings, and other statues and display knight armor. Their traipse stopped, both turn to respectively face an armor knight and marvel statue of a fencing figure; each figure holding real weapons-a broadsword and a saber-which were removed of by Lady and Butler. And what soon began was an elegant display of hedonistic destruction of property.

Ruby's jaw dropped as Klein heaved the steel broadsword from the knight and clashed against the armor, he steadied the blade from the crushed remains and ran it down the hallway. The maids including Ruby felt their lower jaws unhinged when Weiss made the saber in her hand dance so fast that it was only seen in flashing glints, and when she held the thin blade solid, the marvel statue burst into white powder.

 _'How?!'_ Ruby shouted in the walls of her mind. The dainty looking heiress strode on her side of the hall and left a wake of destruction, nothing was safe from the flicking of her saber bisecting vases and tearing paintings and their frames. Klein caused an upheaval of his own with his broadsword splintering wooden furniture and ripping across the wallpaper.

At the end, both Weiss and Klein stood stoically in the middle of their quick work, a heavy haze of debris, fragments, and shredded wallpaper fell silently around them. Weiss and Klein dropped their instruments of demolition and walked back. The maids watched bug-eyed, the once elegant decorated hallway reduce to an ugly mess.

"Good help are always waiting to clean up a mess; whether a piece of lint, or a surprise mishap. Good help are reasonable with a given request. Good help are expected to solve the problems of their field with good heads on their shoulders." said Klein. "So how about we demonstrate our first trial: I expect this hallway back to the pristine condition that it was, by any means you can think off. No method to complex or simple will rebuke, ladies."

"What? You cannot be serious." the woman who raised her hand from before snapped. The other maids still in the mixture of shock and horror.

Klein said without a hint of a joke, "I assure you that this request is very reasonable. This has happen many times before. We wouldn't push anything out of the realm of a maid. We need this hall clean, and need it done now."

In midst of the hesitation Jacques spoke,"This is not even a drop in the pocket for me as this happens more than I want to admit, but I don't tolerate waste of time either, do as he says."

Over the murmurs of contemplation, the one woman resigned with a dismissive snort and promptly left, loudly proclaiming to head for another job. Jacques chuckle derisively, he then turn to the remaining women. "Any others?"

The maids did a simultaneous shake of their heads and turn to assessed the damage. This was impossible. The common consensus was not where to start but how. Ruby watch as the women began to pick up chunks in theirs hands and not know what to do next, while they felt the pressure loom over them in the form of Klein and Jacques, Ruby felt like they were there to observe rather than wait for the task to be completed. The older men had the same observational gaze Ruby had always saw in Yang when leaving her to try and solve her own problems.

Ruby pondered in the middle of the room. _'They expect us to clean this, and watch us all day? And they done this before? No. Maybe we're just overthinking this.'_

"You." Jacques pointed at Ruby, she didn't realize that she made herself the only one just standing around. "Are you planning on leaving as well?"

"No." Ruby responded calmly. "But you said this happens a lot. So, isn't there like, some kind of specialize crew who has experience on this, that we can call?"

"I _do_." said Jacques.

"And you _may_." Klein said, he began walking towards the corner of the wall, he then pressed his knuckles on a small section that receded to square recess, in place of it a holographic com materialized He lean in a spoke brief words.

On the other side a false wall gave way a door, as soon as it open a horde of servants in white coveralls poured into the hallway, they carried equipment to repair the biggest and even the smallest cuts, carrying identical furniture and expensive items to replace the damaged and destroyed. After two minutes of work that felt like five seconds they went back to the false wall and disappeared. The hallway was like nothing had ever happened; even the blades were back with knight and fencing figure. Again, the maids were left stammering, but Ruby looked impressed.

Klein smiled at them. "You all must not see us as unreasonable. We are to scout for simple help staff, certainly not magical maidens to conjure up the impossible. The Schnee household is run tip-top by a well organized staff of servants with their own abilities and duties assigned to them. That being said, asking for help among each other is encouraged, never be afraid to ask to shoulder the problem. However we stride to be, nothing is perfect, accidents happen and that is why communications to other staff members exist in corners of every hallway in the manor like so. All accident no matter how big or small should be reported here."

"'Accident', sure." Jacques beckoned Weiss to his side. They began walking the clean hall to a door to another hallway.

Ruby wasn't sure she liked the tone her potential employer hinted at.

"It is just the trials life brings." Klein addressed nervously to them. "Speaking of trials, the next task of a good servant is to know the daily life of their master. Particularly, the young lady of the house."

* * *

The beginning of a song strung from the violin played for an unintended audience. Weiss sat comfortably on blue cushions of a silver colored chair frame, in the middle of a corner room specify for music study, Weiss did as she has always implied to do and practice.

The maids stood lined up on the raised level that bordered the open archway entrance of the corner room. Upon arrival Weiss took the violin from a stand, propping it and sat down, she place the delicate neck of the instrument on hers and soon began playing. Ruby was mesmerized by the music. The first rhythmic notes were brittle and distant and played with the cold blue and white accents of the room; mournful music that Ruby in her younger days would image being played in the beginning of a bleak start to an unfolding story, before the hero made their heroic entrance.

Soft strings made a quirky sound during an adjustment which were quickly forgotten by the transition towards a complex piece. Weiss shut her eyes in a pointed scowl, breathing chest raising the instrument with every draw of the bow, trying hard to focus. Her dedication was seen in admiration by Ruby, her music was something else but the fact she was so casual and patient in front of an audience inspired Ruby of the public confidence she felt she had little of.

Ruby and the rest of the maids were told of a lesson they must learn: They must cater to a family member's comfort and whim, even if it's not put across by words, even if it's in the middle of their hobby or activity. They must read the body language and social cues of their masters. Weiss ended her practice in an inspire jubilant note. She still held the instrument and turn her head to right whereupon opening them met Ruby. The stare of icy blue and innocent silver held for a prolonged second that ended in Ruby blinking from the surprise meet, opening them saw Weiss scanning across the room to her father who was just outside archways of the corner room and in a much larger space room that the corner room occupied. Jacques was the only one facing away, giving a list of orders to the Secretary. Although Weiss' expression did not change, Ruby felt the sadness that she place on the heiress as more obvious.

A long plane mirror was prop in front of Weiss, the reflection helped her better position and pose for her daily recitals; but now Weiss remained motionless, just watching the reflection stare back. It brought an unsettling quietness, Ruby noticed that most of the young women to her side felt the same, but unexpectedly, two maids were shoving shoulders against each other-glowering and arguing. Klein did brought to mind to all the maids just before they entered the room that they are in competition with each other. Both women clearly had embraced that idea long before; bickering and bantering on the current lesson of who would complete the task.

The rivals took their competition to Weiss while still shoulder to shoulder, stopping in front Weiss she slowly turn to face the troublesome two. In between the grinding of their teeth they said together: "Would you like any refreshments, Miss Schnee?!"

Weiss stood up, her eyelids pointed slightly enough to tell she was annoyed by their arguing and overall rudeness. "What do you two think you are doing? I had never made a gesture that I needed something, so please stand back in line until call forth."

Klein made a stern path to them, he snap his fingers at them, he only partially gain their immature glares. He shown a red glare of his own. He shouted: "Alright! We don't need you two lasses around making a shouting match in here. So get!" his warning, angered bellow had them saucer eyes before they scurried off.

An audible gulp resonated from the rest of the maids. The quietness return briefly, the loud growl from a stomach soon ended that. Weiss' face became flush from the obvious stares on her.

"Right." Klein did his best to contain his doting smile. "It is almost time for lunch. Which brings use to our next task,"

* * *

 _'Don't eat it, don't eat it, don't eat it!'_ Ruby cried out in her mind. A basket of strawberries before her and a nice young woman next to her that she did not want to disappoint made the basket more enticing. Ruby thought back on how it started.

The next task brought the maid candidates to one of the handful of kitchens of the hidden labyrinth, the numerous kitchens were compensated by its small size accommodating only a select few staff.

Klein stood front of the kitchen area, the father and daughter behind him, the Secretary motionless on the corner like an observing fly on the wall. "I have mention that the staff of the Schnee manor prides itself in being a well oiled machine when it comes to many different responsibilities. The old saying rings true for this household: 'There is no I in team'. For this exercise pairs will be created for specific localized situations common for staff at large."

The room while small was long with rows of six table counters that each held cook-tops and a sink. Ventilation hoods hung common kitchen utensils over them from tile ceiling, the four corners of yellow washed walls brought to mind the color of egg yolk; Ruby thought it fitting. Ruby felt the heated stare coming from Klein and she snap her attention back him.

Klein continued, "Cooks and chefs are rarely absent, but if any are, then it is up to butlers and maids of good quality to temporarily take up the helm; making breakfast, brunch, lunch, and supper at any moment's notice or especially if requested. This scenario is doubtful to ever transpire. Nevertheless, you are to handle and know very well the food you'll be serving. So I hope you have experience in preparing a meal because for this lesson you will be offering your best to your potential masters-if you don't have experience, try a taste test first."

"Try not to kill us." Jacques said dryly. Some of the maids chuckled awkwardly until his sour face stayed long after. "I'm not joking."

Once again Klein brought the spirit of competition over their heads, the pool was to be eliminated as the senior staff member saw fit, and if none of the batch met the satisfaction then so be it. Ruby did want this job but the kind heart of her's wish her competitors a fair fight at the position, if she failed at least it be her own misfortune. Klein then announced that for this particular task, two would be selected to work together.

Klein began announcing names out in random, pairing were created and they assigned themselves a table. Ruby had never much experience working with others-other than group projects of educational curriculum that always ended up with her working by herself-and she in fact gotten used to the idea of working alone; she often envision herself as lone warrior, taking on trouble alone. Ruby had a better experience with Jaune, but she felt lucky to have an understanding (and forgiving) guy like him, and she doubted she find another in the person pair up with her. Confidence zapped right out of her, and Ruby felt the nervous wave crash over like so many times, worsening as the names dwindling down to her and an older girl.

"Umm?" Ruby twitched and turn her head to the short man tilting his rounded head at her, looking as if he is guessing at something. The Secretary leaned in his ear and discreetly with covered mouth whispered.

"Ah! Ruby Rose," he then pivoted to the other candidate left, "and Peony Oophaga. Would you two ladies please pair up and take a vacant table."

Ruby faced the older girl, she moved a quick nod Ruby's way and a tiny and graceful smile that was enough to calm the nerves of the younger girl. Or just to set up a bigger failure later on.

A time limit was placed with an egg timer set at thirty minutes, Ruby watched it from its place on the front table on the right row. The rest of the women were working ingredients for a simple enough meal as the strict time would allow, Ruby turn her side and saw her partner, Peony, chopping vegetables and itemizing them.

Peony paused midway and met Ruby with a pleasant smile. "Would you fetch that pot, fill with water and heated up, for us, miss?"

"Umm sure, yeah." Ruby investigated under the counter and found it without much trouble. Filling the pot and heating it until the water bubbled, Peony cheerfully asked her to look for a steamer basket and set, which Ruby did-and she went back to waiting.

Ruby felt bad she couldn't find a way to advertise her skills in the kitchen. They were provided with meats, vegetables, sauces and spices to make for a light meal, lunch as it was specified. And while she could only think of one or two recipes to impress, Peony had already started, and Ruby fell into the subordinate role. Ruby delegated herself to Peony's whim for the sake of cooperation, she could only help by waiting on an order. Ruby felt quite useless.

"I think a nice and ordinary salad without too much fuss would be a good enough. Wouldn't you agree? Or do you have a suggestion, I'll gladly hear it." Peony asked sincerely.

Ruby was given a chance to contribute, she didn't want to disappoint; which of course feed that nervous feeling in her. Ruby eyed the variety of fruits set up in green plastic baskets, organized in a rainbow of colors and sizes that had her beg herself not to eat the strawberries. Her indecisiveness let her back to the older girl.

Peony was a girl in her late teens, not much older than Ruby, who had an occupying vibe of responsibility to her. During the pause for Ruby's reply, Peony tried not get her juice covered hands from touching her hair, a curly ponytail of orange swirling with deep blue, a very complex hairstyle to mess up just for readjusting her frilly headband. Her light blue eyes were reassuring to Ruby that she could contribute any way she wanted.

"Can we add some fruit?" Ruby asked meekly, as if to expecting a 'No'.

Instead, Peony nodded positively while unloading the steamed vegetables from the steamer basket to a bowl for later mixing. Ruby spurred by Peony's okay started selecting a variety of sweet and tart fruits to add to the salad, together they prepared a bed of leafy spinach to complete it. As for the competition that was laid out to them, Peony and Ruby were actually ahead of everyone else.

On the right back row, two of the maids were whisking bowls for a pastry while moving, they kept pacing back and forth into each other until finally smashing together in an explosion of batter which splattered flammable mixture on the turned-on stove that started a chain reaction that chucked a tray of appetizers that made a mess of one of the maids in front. The maid promptly left the room in disgust, leaving her partner alone in defeat. The only other remaining pair of girls just stood around behaving accomplished despite not preparing anything.

Jacques scoffed at the poor competition, he turn back to his secretary, "Where on the world of Remnant did you search of this candidate? The bus stop? Train station?"

The Secretary adjusted her shining glasses. "Do you want another 'Daisy' incident? Then please, sir, trust me."

Jacques didn't offer a retort to the secretary, as he handpicked her to oversee his choices it would feel as if he question himself. He shook his head, in between holding his forehead Jacques saw his daughter quietly and timidly taking the opportunity to step aside from his side, he swiftly grasped her shoulder and brought her close again. Weiss stiffen her lip and her glazed eyes away from him as her father sternly stared daggers at her.

The maids that were not preoccupied with any work walked over to them. The two maids became the focus of the austere father and daughter because of their odd audacity. Jacques asked the two teenage girls before him, "And what do you two think you are doing? You were asked to make a meal."

The blue hair, dark skin girl step up. "Sir, after deliberating with my assigned partner Beck Melody for exactly one minute and forty-three seconds, we have come to the conclusion that the time and service would be better used in a real situation if we ask you both what you would want instead of choosing an ill guesswork." her brunette partner nodded silently.

"Good. You have a pass." Jacques said approvingly. He turn to the rest of the maids. "At least we have an act of professionalism. Why would I or any of my family members want guesswork to eat? We eat what we order."

Jacques held his daughter's shoulder with a tighter grip, they left the kitchen room, a sulking Klein followed them out. The rest of maids were left disappointed.

"That was for nothing?" Ruby asked Peony confused and a little hurt.

Peony, instead of showing the same crestfallen feeling, brought the tasty salad for two and beamed at Ruby. "Well, we have our lunch. I'll say that is just as plan for us."

* * *

Ruby was under pressure to keep up with the surprisingly light on his feet Klein, who was leading the handful of maid recruits in a quick tour of the interior of the manor which consisted of four building wings extending from the main building: inside there were hundreds of rooms, all huge sizes, dozens were made for specialized recreational activities. The father and daughter were having their own lunch at the behest of the Secretary. The maids' march made sure to burn calories from their lunch, and then some.

Klein pivoted and kept his feet stomping softly in place on the carpet floor. "Alright maids, we're only half way of the east wing tour. Come on now, this is all to prepare you all for the fast pace world of servitude."

Most of the women didn't responded, they huffed and wheezed, and some look downright crossed. Ruby was used to her youthful energy and unnatural speed carrying her on any activity, the unending pace of the tasking march and sheer journey through stacking stairs and continuing hallways that all look familiar made it seem like it went on forever made her very tired. Ruby realized that they were passing through the same hallway that they initially started from.

One of the maids tore her headband, stomped it on the ground once Klein informed them that they still have yet to be done, and she left a verbal complaint. And so the group as dwindled to just the four. Ruby had a lingering suspicion that she might be next to go on and quit.

The week long airship trip had tired her, a charged anxiety of up and leaving her home on a sure thing of a job quest that ended up being denied to her, compounded with the jet-lag. Anxiety and pressure started to zap energy from the girl but Ruby tried not show it on her face, her body, however, started to be writhe with muscle pain. Peony was next to Ruby, the other two were just behind the coattails of Klein, Ruby just wanted the day to end, back in her bed all the way back in Patch. Then she felt an arm latch under her underarm.

"Come on, miss." Ruby looked up see Peony, silently encouraging to stand up straight. "We didn't go this far to quit now."

Ruby nodded. Her developing smile was startled by a series of bangs against a hard surface and a loud commotion that surrounded it. Both girls turn to see all of the previous candidates huddled around the wall, inspecting for the hidden door into the changing room, and just letting out their frustrations in angered grunts. Klein wasn't impressed as he pushed himself into the crowd of failed maids and hurried to do as they wish so they may be out of his thinning hair once and for all.

"If I may say, this is an odd bunch." Peony said mirthfully.

Ruby smirked. "I feel a little better."

* * *

For the final task that was yet to be explain, the remaining four were led back to the original interview room; the darkness seem to obscure more of the features than before. Jacques, Weiss, and the Secretary haven't shown themselves yet for this last conduct. There was only Klein who stood in the middle of the empty stage. The remaining four were seated back around the long table, ready to hear the task.

Klein had his arms crossed, looking around seriously. "I haven't accounted for numbers to dwindle down so much. Even if we do hire all of you, there still the need to be another hiring batch. But don't expected to be hired right away because of our current circumstances. That is where our final task comes to hand." his serious face lighten, he snap his fingers, "Don't be alarmed. The last test starts now."

There was a blinding flash that was brief, all four maids instinctively stood up as their eyesight recovered. They were shock to see the room that they were in was now different. The room was that of the manor's foyer in its grand display, the red and the darkness of the room were replaced by the uniform colors of blue and white of the Schnee moniker. Much more surprising was the stage and its red dramatic curtains gone; Ruby and the others looked around and saw the table and chairs that were solid to them a moment ago vanished into thin air. As Ruby looked around she saw up in the banisters that led to twin spiraling stairways, Weiss and her father watching back stoically on the left side, at the far right the Secretary observed behind her shining glasses. It was hard to imagine they and everything else was hidden by that stage. But how was that possible?

"Just an old trick of mine." Klein showed high spirits, he was slowly gliding off the air from where the stage floor was and landed on the floor. He walked toward the maids and stopped in front of them. "A play on the eyes, the senses. These are valuable to service people. I don't have to remind you that in this line of work you have to keep your station tidy. Have a good scan around you, no moving around, just stay there, and tell me of any flaw in this room using only keen observation and your best judgment. Your hiring depends on one correct answer. Is this room clean: yes or no."

Ruby gulped. She already had gone this far in this interview, either through sheer luck or asking the right questions, now it's up to a good answer. Ruby began to turn her head to look around and saw the others doing as well. Peony had an inquisitive hold on her chin while focusing mainly on the doors and other entrances and exits, the most serious of the maids perform studious inspection of every minimalist furniture was admirable even if it was just too much, the quiet maid of the bunch shifted her brown hair left and right only once and was satisfied with a blank happy if clueless expression. Ruby did her best to see all around the room to see it just perfect-it was a shot in the dark answer, it's not like she ever been in a fancy place like this before-and she hope that was the right answer.

A minute passed and it was time. One by one, from right to left, Klein asked them for their answer. The answers seem to be outstanding once they gotten to Ruby, who felt exhausted by the end of it, felt confidence in her unanimous yes.

There wasn't any change in the butler's serious face, he turn around and went over the nearest table at the foothold of the right stairs, Klein looked over the oval surface which held an expense vase of Mistral origins, then he slapped vase off the table and it shattered in half on the hard surface floor. The loud clash surprise the maids. Klein wheeled to face them. He said bluntly, "I'm afraid you all were wrong. Flaws can happen at any time, always be on a look out. And also that vase was clearly a counterfeit." seemingly out of nowhere a pulled another vase from behind him and place on the table. "There we are!"

The Secretary silently glided over to Jacques, she consult him, in the middle of this Weiss tried to distance herself but was guided back by her father. The Secretary then traversed down the stairs, stopping half-way so she held higher ground over the maids. "Congratulations. I believe all of you are fit serve the world famous Schnee household." she said.

"To be honest," Klein tempered the maids excitement. "We needed four spots to be filled in. And while I don't doubt the skills of you four…" he rubbed the back of his head in a flustered manner.

All four girls look at one at each other; the limit of choices were obvious. Regardless, they were happy.

Back at the top of the upper level, Jacques turn his head to his secretary in tired frustration. "They're the only candidates who stuck? I might as well call in more interviews."

"Must you, sir?" the Secretary set a tired tone that worm its way into her boss, Jacques grown tired too.

"We'll see how it goes." Jacques turn to his daughter. "Tomorrow, Weiss, you make sure to approve of a Lady's Maid that won't distract you. I'll make sure of it myself."

Weiss stared at Ruby as the new maid silently celebrated. "Yes, father."

* * *

 **Author's end notes:  
**

 **Let me know any spelling mistakes or grammar in pm or reviews, I'd appreciated.**


End file.
